


The Passenger

by Amberwinters



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-01
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 01:03:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1113656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberwinters/pseuds/Amberwinters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU fic where Kris Allen is returning from a missionary trip from Lesotho and meets his polar opposite on the flight home.  Kris had no idea how powerful opposites attract and his life becomes even more of a rollercoaster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kris was exhausted after spending six months in Lesotho. Who knew a small country in Africa could be so cold? Kris had agreed to go with his church to a small mountainous country located in the middle of South Africa for six months to help build some medical clinics in remote locations. The church failed to mention being snowed in and roads becoming impassable by vehicle. Kris never wanted to see a donkey again.

Still, it was rewarding knowing he had helped others. Kris was altruistic to the core and was always looking to help the unfortunate and save people. Unfortunately, he was not a millionaire and other people were not always willing to support his endeavors. His family was pleased he was being a good Samaritan but they also wanted him to get a job, get married and have kids. His girlfriend Katy echoed their sentiment and Kris wondered how long she was going to stick around waiting for him to settle down. Kris loved Katy but the thought of spending the rest of his life with her in Conway, Arkansas made him a bit nauseous. 

In fact, Kris always hated when his missions ended and he had to return to his small town and mundane life. As soon as he returned, he always focused on the next humanitarian project. This time however, the Church decided to focus more on domestic issues since the state had been hit with some bad weather and natural catastrophes over the past year. This made the long flight home even more depressing than usual. Par for the cause, when he arrived at the airport in South Africa, there was a problem with his plane and they were having to make all kinds of switches. Kris had a feeling he was going to be stuck in a middles seat for 16 hours and 53 minutes. Kris being his usual unassuming self just accepted it and tried not to create any more havoc for the flight staff unlike the scene he watched unfold with another passenger.

Kris noticed a tall guy arguing with his “entourage” and throwing a fit. Kris couldn’t help but overhear the guy really being ridiculous, “What do I pay a personal assistant for if he can’t even get my fucking flight reservations right! I asked for a lowfat meal, you know I have a photo shoot in a week and every calorie counts! Not to mention a 20 hour flight always messes up my skin and makes me feel like crap. I told you I didn’t want to play this stupid show. Why can’t this fucking airline accommodate me! “

A no-nonsense middle aged woman in his party answered calmly, “Adam, Eric ordered the special meal but they had to switch planes last minute and they need to take off. I am sure you can make some smart food choices with what they have and survive. We are lucky to get on this flight.”

“Lane, I’d rather take the next flight and have my meal preference.”

“Adam, you have another gig in New York so we need to be on this flight.”

“Another show I don’t want to do. The seat next to me better be open. I need to stretch out and rest.”

The airline representative went over to the guy and his group and spoke with them. The guy seemed to be getting more annoyed and walked away. He came over near Kris and was texting a mile a minute. The woman, Lane came over, “Adam stop twittering your frustration. The flight is overbooked they cannot keep the seat next to you open. Do you want one of us next to you?”

“Why not just put me in the fucking baggage compartment.”

“Fine, I will tell them you have no preference because frankly neither I or any of your staff will volunteer with the mood you are in.”

“Are you still talking?”

The lady walked away. Kris sneaked a closer look at the guy and realized he was standing next to Adam Lambert, one of the biggest names in the entertainment world. He had three triple platinum albums, several Grammys, an Oscar for his latest film and a Tony for a musical. He was also America’s favorite bad-boy and supposedly his nice guy image was just that…an image. Kris thought he was very talented but his over the top style wasn’t really his cup of tea. 

Adam looked over at Kris annoyed, “If you want my autograph, just fucking ask me already.”

“Er…that’s ok. Sorry, you are having problems with the flight.”

The flight attendant returned to Kris, “Mr. Allen, I am sorry but we have a conflict with your seat and we need to move you to another seat. Unfortunately, the only seat available doesn’t recline and has less leg room than the other seats. Sorry, we will give you an economy comfort seat on your next leg.”

Kris just nodded and steeled himself for a lousy flight. Adam shook his head, “Why don’t you just give him the seat next to me since you aren’t honoring that either.”

“Mr. Lambert, the first class seats are twice the price of the economy seat and we only give them to paying customers or our medallion members. The seat next to you would cost Mr. Allen four thousand dollars.” She looked at Kris, “Did you want to upgrade, Mr. Allen?”

Kris shook his head, “Sorry, that is a bit too steep for me.”

Adam looked at the flight attendant, “I have no desire to sit next to an asshole, I will cover Mr. Allen’s upgrade. Go see that woman over there for the money and fix his ticket.”

“Yes sir, Mr. Lambert.” The woman walked away to accommodate Adam’s request.

Kris stared at Adam, “Why did you do that? I can’t accept such a gift-“

Adam laughed, “Ask my staff, this was no gift. You have to sit next to me and deal with my aggravation. Plus, you need to help me make smart food choices since this fucking airline can’ t seem to manage a special meal request. Besides, I would rather sit next to a cute guy than some idiot.”

Kris was not use to men saying stuff like that to him but it was flattering especially considering the source. Kris smiled, “Thank you. I really wasn’t looking forward to not reclining for 17 hours.”

Before Adam could respond, Lane came over, “Adam, why is the airline asking me for four thousand dollars?”

“Because, I decided I preferred Mr. Allen sitting next to me. So either pay the money or you will be occupying that seat.”

Lane looked at Kris sympathetically, “Hope you enjoy your flight Mr. Allen. You aren’t a reporter are you?”

Kris shook his head, “I do volunteer work for my church.”

Lane frowned, “Are you a priest?”

“No, I am not catholic.”

Lane turned to Adam, “Adam, try not to corrupt him or damn your soul too bad.”

Adam just pasted a fake smile, “Don’t you have a bill to settle?”

Lane nodded and went to the counter to pay for Kris’ upgrade. Kris couldn’t believe how quickly his flight from hell seemed to improve. Even though Adam seemed to be a bit moody, he made Kris’ week. Kris had never flown first class and could not think of a better flight to have been given an upgrade. He was going to make the most of it but couldn’t help thinking how many starving children four thousand dollars could feed.


	2. Chapter 2

They boarded the plane a few moments later. Kris was impressed with the size of the seats and the fanciness of the cabin. Of course Adam wasn’t satisfied, “The plane over had individual seats that turned into a bed. These are only recliners.”

“Well, seeing as my previous seat didn’t even recline at all. I am more than please with this. Look there is even a massage function.”

Adam shrugged, “It only vibrates not like the chairs with the shiatsu balls.”

Kris just laughed, “I don’t even know what you are describing but I think first class is incredible. Thank you again for giving me this experience. This will probably be the only time in my life that I fly this way.”

Adam hesitated and then smiled despite himself, “I guess it is sort of cool the first time. Do you want the window or the aisle?”

Kris was surprised he was getting a choice since Adam definitely came off like a man that had preferences. Apparently, the people seated behind them which had been part of Adam’s entourage were also surprised and confirmed Kris’ initial impression. One of the guys laughed, “Are you doing voodoo on our boy, here. Adam, never gives up the window and be prepared for him to make you get up every hour.”

“Shut-up, Brian. You are lucky you are flying first class.”

“I am flying first class because I used my miles on an upgrade. Your cheap record label only sprung for you and apparently you only buy first class seats for strangers.”

Adam shrugged, “I am not in charge of logistics, asshole and you are right I only buy good seats for people I like and I don’t like you all at the moment.”

“Whatever, boss. Just don’t expect any mugs that say “world’s greatest boss”.”

“Really, because the fact that I don’t fire your ass should warrant a whole kitchen collection with that logo.” Adam looked at Kris, “Brian is my musical director and keyboardist. Brian, this is…Mr. Allen.” 

Brian laughed, “So formal what is this a 1950”s romance movie. Oh maybe you just don’t know is name yet, you never are one for details. Still, isn’t better when you can personalize your screams during throes of passion?”

Adam just rolled his eyes, “I just ignore him.”

Kris didn’t know what the guy was talking about but he was raised to be polite. Kris put out his hand, “I am Kris, Kris Allen from Arkansas.”

Brian shook his hand, “I am Brian, Brian London.”

Adam just turned back to Kris, “Apparently, the rest of the band is in coach but you can meet them later. They can also be dicks. We have had way too much together time since we are just finishing up a six month tour.” 

Kris felt bad, “Do you want to give my seat to one of them. I am sure their seat reclines so I’d still be ahead.”

Adam shook his head, “No way, didn’t I just say they are dicks and I spend too much time with them? You are staying right here. Since you have no preference, I will just take the window.”

Kris settled in his seat and watched Adam place all his gadgets in the pocket seat. He had an IPAD, IPOD, IPHONE, sound proofed headphones, ear plugs, some kind of fancy neck rest and chenille blanket. Kris took out the national geographic magazine he purchased at the gift shop and a pack of gum. Adam raised a brow, “Is that all you have for a 17 hour flight?”

Kris shrugged, “The plane has free movies and even a trivia game. Besides, sometimes I actually talk to the person next to me which passes time.”

Adam shrugged, “I will probably sleep after dinner so I won’t be much help for passing the time.”

Once again Kris was a bit confused why Adam bothered to spend an outrageous amount of money to let him sit with him. For all Adam knew, he was a serial killer or paparazzi. Adam was looking at Kris, “So why were you in South Africa?”

“I was actually in Lesotho and I came on a church trip. We were building medical clinics in remote sites.”

Adam quirked a brow, “I thought maybe you were a college kid partying in Cape Town for spring break.”

Kris laughed, “I sort of dropped out of college to devote 100% of my time to mission work. Unfortunately, our church isn’t supporting any more international trips next year. I am going to look at volunteering for a nonprofit.”

“I did a project for clean water which was cool. I didn’t actually get to any of the sites but I was told it helped a lot. So besides going to third world countries what else do you do?”

Kris shrugged, “Nothing really. In between trips, I sometimes work as a bartender in a local tavern and help out with some handiwork. My Uncle owns the bar and my cousin owns a motel which always needs fixing. Both of them let me take off for my trips.”

“Is it a cool bar?”

Kris smiled, “If you are a middle-aged red-neck it is all the rage.”

Adam laughed, “So no male go-go dancers?”

Kris laughed, “Conway is not that progressive. In fact, you would stand out like a sore thumb.” 

Adam shrugged, “I am famous, I always stand out.”

“I think you would stand out anyway. Some people have that kind of charisma.”

Adam looked at Kris and smiled, “Yeah, some people don’t attract attention but then as you get to know them, they draw you in.”

Kris wasn’t sure how to respond. Was Adam flirting or just being nice? Kris like the rest of the world was aware that Adam was gay. However, he was also aware that he would have the pick of the litter and some unemployed, southern church boy was not the top pick. Kris said nothing but Adam continued, “Do you like either job or living in Conway?”

“They are ok but I prefer more meaningful work. Most of my volunteer work doesn’t pay and I need to buy supplies before I go so I don’t mind working. As for Conway, it’s all I know and plus it’s free.”

“Can’t you do meaningful work and get paid?”

“That is what everyone keeps asking me but those jobs are hard to come by and I am not really qualified even the Peace Corps wants a college education.”

“Sounds like you either need to go back to school or find a new career path. I dropped out of college too but my desired career didn’t require a degree. Anyway, why didn’t you want my auto-graph?”

Kris was surprised by the question, “First off you were kind of being a dick. Second, what would I do with it?”

Adam shrugged, “I don’t really know but everyone always wants one. I think you can sell it on ebay.”

“In that case maybe I should get you to sign a stack of napkins. If I get enough maybe I can afford to do more volunteer work.”

“You are a really good looking guy. Maybe you can become a stripper. When people ask you why you strip you can be all cool and say you do it to feed starving children in Africa.”

Kris was buzzed enough to find that hysterical and laughed which made Adam laugh too, “I doubt that many women would pay me to strip. Those Chippendale men tend to be very buff.”

“I didn’t say to strip for women. I would come see you dance. I’d even pay for a lap dance.” 

Kris was totally caught off guard by Adam’s directness and wasn’t sure how to respond. He should want to punch him for being creepy but there was something so genuine and matter of fact about his tone, that it just left Kris confused.

Adam noticed Kris’ discomfort, “Sorry I am a perennial flirt and you are just my type. Well not all the altruistic, third world shit but everything else.”

“You mean the dead end jobs and dropping at of school.”

“No more the dark eyes, cute face, compact body and southern drawl.”

Kris knew he should mention that he was straight but to be honest, Adam’s flirting was flattering. Before Kris could stop himself h responded playfully, “Sounds like you just want me for my looks.”

Adam shrugged, “I can be fairly superficial. What about you?”

“I like a nice book cover but the pages beneath are what really get me going.”  
Luckily, their conversation was interrupted by the flight attendant coming around to get them some drinks. Kris took advantage of the free booze and decided to try and get fancy. He ended up with some kind of bitter scotch. Adam just got a vodka martini, “Big scotch drinker, are you?”

Kris laughed, “No, it sounded sophisticated but it takes terrible. I should have just gotten a beer.”

Adam buzzed the flight attendant, “My friend here doesn’t like your brand of scotch. Can you bring him a beer instead?”

“Of course, Mr. Lambert. Mr. Allen, is Heineken alright?”

“Sure, thanks.” Kris looked at Adam, “I would have just drank the scotch.”

“Why bother? You need to ask for what you want in this world.”

The flight attendant provided them with a menu which immediately brought out Adam’s ire, “Do you believe this? All of these dishes are fattening and loaded with carbs.”

Kris read the menu and thought it all sounded delicious, “Why don’t you try the fish, it says it’s grilled.”

“Grilled in a fucking butter sauce. I can’t eat any of this.”

“Are you allergic to butter?”

Adam rolled his eyes, “I have a photo shoot in a couple weeks, I can’t afford the calories.”

Kris was confused with the connection, “Are you taking nudes?”

Adam looked at Kris, “Of course not but I plan on wearing tight jeans.”

Kris shrugged, “I highly doubt one pat of butter a week out is going to make much difference on your pants size. Besides you can just scrape off the sauce. It is just one meal.”

Adam glared at Kris but ordered the fish just the same. Kris continued to enjoy his beer. He didn’t have an alcohol while in Lesotho and although he wasn’t a big drinker, he did like a good brew every now and again. Unfortunately, between the altitude and long day he felt buzzed immediately. Kris looked over at Adam and felt a bit of envy for the man’s success. Kris always felt lost in his world. The only times he felt connected was either volunteering or playing music. The latter was no more lucrative than volunteering. He knew going home was going to bring on more pressure to either go back to school or get a real job. Since his family had no money the latter was probably more realistic. His Uncle offered to promote him to a foreman if he gave up volunteering and took on more hours. Kris did not want to be that person and certainly didn’t want to dwell on it.

Their appetizer and salads came first. There was some salmon and a mixed green salad. The flight attendant brought them another round of drinks. They started talking about music and Kris was surprised Adam had some similar interests. Kris was a bit of a nerd when it came to music. Kris found himself relaxing and really having fun. Adam was actually a great conversationalist and made Kris feel like he was special.

The main entrée was very rich and Adam fussed with his food. After eating rice and beans most of the time, Kris enjoyed the meal immensely, “This is as good as a restaurant. I can’t believe how much better first class is. You must love traveling.”

“I’d rather be where I am going and first class is no faster. I still have to catch another two hour flight to NY and then go back to LA in a couple days.”

“More free food and booze, how do you survive?”

Adam looked at Kris and just smiled, “I like how you are very unassuming. The more famous I get the more jaded the people around me are. My ex acted so privileged and through tantrums all the time. He actually pissed off most of my fans and tried to tell me I was big enough not to cater to the obsessive ones. He wanted me to snub them when we were out since they were bothersome. Luckily, I still had enough of my soul to remember who made me famous and that I owe my fans. Not saying I live my life to appease them but I love how happy it makes them when I talk or take pictures.”

Kris smiled, “I think true happiness comes from giving. If I was famous, I would want to make people happy too. If I was your boyfriend…I mean not that I would be your boyfriend..er I am drunk.” Kris was mortified by the words that left his mouth.

Adam laughed, “If you are drunk, you are a light weight. Anyway, as you were saying if you were my boyfriend…”

“Just that I would want you to make your fans happy and someone that was with you would need to understand.”

“Yeah well they never do. In the beginning some are better about it but the truth is this is a hard life and most people eventually want to get off the crazy train but I can’t since it is my life.”

“Could be worse, you could have such a boring life that you need to run away to third world countries to even feel alive.”

Adam looked at Kris intensely, “What are you doing when you get home?”

Kris shrugged, “I will have dinner with my family. Visit my friend, Katy and give her a memento I picked up in the airport, unpack and find out what nights I am bartending and if any toilets need fixing.”

Adam frowned, “That is awful. Come to New York instead. I am playing a gig and I can impress you with my talent. The next day I have an interview in the early afternoon but then plan to go to a Broadway show and to a cool restaurant with the cast. You should totally come because frankly one of my ex’s is in the cast and I totally want to pretend I hooked up with someone new. I will pay your way if you just pretend to be my boyfriend for a day. What do you say to a bit of quid pro quo?”

Kris smiled, “I’d say your Latin is much better than mine but OK. I have never been to New York and it sounds a lot more exciting then fixing a toilet.”

“Cool. Shit they have ice cream for dessert…”


	3. Chapter 3

Kris decided to have the ice cream with chocolate syrup, peanuts and whip cream. Adam shook his head and just had some fruit. Kris enjoyed it but was regretting the sugar rush when Adam seemed to be getting sleepy. Kris hoped that Adam didn’t renege on his offer to take Kris to NY. Kris needed to stretch his legs so walked to the front of the plane. Brian was there with Lane and didn’t notice Kris approaching.

“…he isn’t the guy from last night because that one was blonde.”

Brian shrugged, “You really think he bought an upgrade for a complete stranger? Unless the guy promised to join the mile high club, I doubt they just met at the airport.”

Lane shook her head, “I was with the Adam all night. He danced with a couple twinks and then hooked up with the blonde that came back to the hotel. You know Adam, he likes having eye candy around him and he is annoyed with Tommy at the moment.”

“Still, for four thousand dollars I hope he at least gets a blowjob from this one. Maybe the boss’ mood will improve.”

Kris’ Mom was right, eavesdroppers never heard anything good about themselves. Kris went into the lavatory to avoid an awkward confrontation. When he came out Brian was up there alone picking at the snack cart. He noticed Kris, “Hey dude, how’s it going?”

“Good, six hours down and only ten more to go.”

Brian laughed, “Yeah, this is a bitch of a flight. So how do you know Adam?”

“I don’t really. I was standing next to him and the flight attendant informed me my seat was broken on the plane and I would have to sit upright the whole time. Adam took pity on me and offered an upgrade.”

“How fortunate for you, what do you think he expects in return?”

Kris wasn’t sure himself, “He said I needed to help him watch his carbs.”

Brian laughed, “Really, are you some kind of dietician?”

Kris just shrugged, “Look, you know your boss better than I do. I have no idea why he bought me an upgrade but on a sixteen hour flight, I wasn’t about to look a gift horse in the mouth. I am sorry your friends are in coach but I didn’t bump them.”

Brian looked at Kris and then smiled, “Fair enough but I have to warn you, Adam likes cute boys and he is used to them putting out. You would not be the first to have his head turned by the money and fame. Unfortunately, Adam has a short attention span so it tends to be a short-lived whirlwind romance.”

Kris didn’t know what to say but blurted out the first thought in his head, “I am not gay so a romance isn’t really in the cards.”

“Does Adam know you are straight? Never mind he’s had enough bi-curious men to not even give that a second thought. Anyway, enjoy it while it lasts. You seem like a pretty nice guy so I just thought it fair I give you a heads up.”

Kris went back to his seat. Adam woke when Kris settled in, “Are we there yet?”

“No, we got about ten more hours. You were only sleeping for about an hour.”

Adam seemed annoyed, “These fucking seats suck. I wish I was in my bed.”

“Try the massage option.”

“Nah, that will probably just give me a boner and I don’t feel like adding frustrating to my list of complaints. How are you doing?”

“Good, I should have skipped the ice cream because I still have a sugar rush.”

“Well, I am sure you will crash soon. I have some ambien if you need it but it makes you do weird stuff sometimes. My staff is mad at me at the moment so I don’t trust them to prevent me from making an ass out of myself so I didn’t take one.”

Kris shook his head, “Nah, I don’t like taking medicine. Besides, you’re sleeping and I am sure your staff won’t help me either. I’ll just watch some movies.”

Kris must have crashed like Adam predicted and slept pretty hard. He woke up to Adam awkwardly climbing over him. Adam banged his knee on the armrest and got very annoyed, “You sleep like the fucking dead. I tried to wake you three times. Now I am going to be crippled for my show.”

Kris just looked at him, “Are you always this dramatic?”

Adam settled back into his seat and shrugged, “Pretty much but my knee is throbbing.”

“I must have been more tired than I thought, how long was I out?”

“We are about two hours out of Atlanta. They are getting ready to serve breakfast. We have about a two hour layover in Atlanta. When Lane wakes up I will tell her to get you a ticket.”

“They may be sold out.”

“Plenty of flights to NY so no biggy. We should get to know each other better before your acting debut. I am going to play it off like a new romance so not too much pressure to know everything. Let’s say we met a few weeks ago in LA.”

Kris didn’t thing that was a good idea, “I have never been in LA so if they ask me about any places I will be clueless.”

Adam nodded, “Good thinking. We should keep it as close to the truth as possible. Where are you from maybe we can say I met you when I toured your home city.”

“Conway, Arkansas. It is near Little Rock.”

Adam shook his head, “Nope, didn’t go there. OK, let’s just play it off that we met on the flight out to Africa ad have been joined at the hip since. It can be a love at first site thing. Everyone knows I can be a bit impetuous so they will buy it. When we get to NY, you will have to practice being enamored with me. Frankly, I am having a hard time even pegging you for gay.”

Kris knew this was his chance to come clean but the seconds past and Adam just laughed, “I am guessing you are not out at home or when you work overseas.”

“Er…no, actually in some African countries homosexuality is punishable by death.”

“Maybe, fixing that should be your next cause. That’s fucked up.”

The flight attendant came by and brought them a fancy omelet. Adam groaned about the carbs but ate it all just the same and then complained for the last half hour about being bloated. Kris was too busy being stressed about not mentioning being straight to even notice the whining. 

After the meal, Adam turned around in his seat, “Lane, Kris is going to come with us to NY, please just use my personal account to get him a ticket.”

Lane looked a bit taken back, “Adam, we are only in NY for a couple days which are pretty full with the gig and interviews. Why not arrange to have Kris visit you in LA sometime in the future?”

Adam took a deep breath, “Lane, I wasn’t soliciting an opinion on my request, I was simply making one. You still do personal assistant work, right?”

“Yeah, alongside acting as your minder. Where is Kris going to stay?”

“He can stay with me. This isn’t that hard. Just get him a ticket to NY form Atlanta.”

Lane looked at Kris, “How will you get from NY to your final destination? Is Atlanta your final stop?”

Kris thought that was a good point, “My ticket goes through to Little Rock, Arkansas. I need to check if I can delay it a few days. The church usually buys the cheapest fares which means there are a lot of restrictions.”

Lane gave Adam a “told-you-so” look, “Adam, the world is full of details that you simply refuse to acknowledge. Making a whim decision to change someone’s flights during the trip isn’t that easy. We have a two hour connection and we need to clear customs. Like I said, why not just schedule a future trip for Kris to visit you in LA. That will be more fun since you can plan it when you have time off.”

Kris was a bit disappointed but couldn’t fault the logic. 

“My ex is not in LA, he is in NY. The reason Kris is going with us to NY is to pose as my new boyfriend. How can he do that from LA? I don’t give a flying fuck about the details because I have enough money to make them inconsequential. Just buy the fucking ticket and then I will buy Kris a return ticket to wherever he needs to go. You are not my mother and last I checked you work for me.”

Lane got pissed right back, “Fuck you, Mr. Lambert. I am tired of having to mop up the messes you make by thinking with your other head. I took this job because you were a rising star and a nice guy. Well, since your star rose, you have become increasingly nasty and spoiled. Instead of focusing on music, you spend all your time chasing men and hooking up with the wrong ones. Now, you are basically buying a pretend boyfriend to rub in your ex’s face. Frankly, I have better things to do with my time. Consider my resignation tendered.”

Kris hated confrontation and could not believe he was the cause of Adam’s PA quitting. Kris felt horrible. Adam and Lane were glaring at each other. Adam nodded, “I didn’t realize working for me was so miserable.”

Lane immediately seemed regretful, “Oh Adam, I am sorry this has been a long trip. I shouldn’t have said-“

“What you were thinking?”

Brian spoke up, “I think we are all far too emotional for anyone to be talking about quitting. This is not a conversation after a 17 hour flight. Lane, why don’t you just check with Delta if there is a ticket for Kris to NY. Getting him back to Arkansas should be easy enough. Hell, he could probably just get there by train if need be. Adam, dial it down a bit until we all have had a chance to rest.”

Both Adam and Lane conceded. Lane took out her IPAD and Adam sat back down. Kris was still traumatized from the fight. Adam seemed to get over it and smiled at Kris, “See all resolved.”

Kris’ jaw dropped, “Adam, your personal assistant just tried to quit aren’t you concerned?”

“Please, even with me being an occasional jerk, it is still the best gig she ever had. I will buy her a nice gift in NY and she will get over it.”

Kris was a bit concerned at Adam’s cavalier attitude and also his superficial technique of resolving personal conflicts. Still, Kris did not know Adam or is staff well so he didn’t want to jump to any conclusions. More importantly, Adam was probably not going to be a part of Kris’ life so why worry? Lane was right that Kris was basically being hired to pose as a boyfriend and being paid with a free trip to NY. Looking at it that way, it was pretty stupid of Kris to even have agreed. Then, again the alternative was going back to Conway and resuming his dead end life.

By the time they got off the flight, Lane had managed to book Kris on the same flight. On the way to customs, Adam introduced him to the rest of his band. Tommy looked at Kris and nodded, “Well done, Adam, he even looks a bit like Brad so that should really get Gavin going.”

Adam glared at Tommy which only made Tommy laugh, “Oh sorry were you are hoping to score too?” Tommy turned to Kris, “Sorry, Brian had told me Adam found a “stand in” boyfriend for NY. Brad is another ex of Adam’s which Gavin the latest ex hated. If it is any consolation Brad is sparkly.”

Kris wasn’t sure how to respond so just excused himself to make a quick call on his cell. He decided to call Katy first, “Hi Kris, you changing planed in Atlanta? Just another few hours and you will be home.”

“I am going to do a layover so I won’t be home for another couple days.”

“When did you decide on that? Your mom cooked up a storm for your arrival.”

Kris felt bad but he had given his word and now Lane had gotten him a ticket. “I will call her shortly but one of the guys on the trip got sick and I need to escort him back home.” Kris knew from experience he was a lousy liar and always got caught. Still, he found himself trying to lie anyway.

Katy immediately backed down, “Oh my, what is wrong with him?”

“They think it might be malaria.”

“Why didn’t they have a nurse travel with him?”

“There wasn’t one available. They were going to make him stay but he really wanted to go home so I agreed.”

“Why didn’t you call as soon as you found this out?”

Kris was getting annoyed with Katy’s questions and snapped, “There wasn’t time. Look, I will be home in a couple days.”

“OK, I just really miss you. Call your Mom so she can let everyone know not to come over for your surprise welcome home party.” 

Kris felt like a jerk but he could also feel the oppression of going home reaching for him through the phone. Part of him was rejoicing that he had another two-day reprieve. Kris got off the phone with Katy and called him Mom. Adam came toward him as his mother answered, “Hi dear, welcome back to the US. I have been tracking your flights and I am glad you have not been delayed. You father will pick you up at the airport and-“

“There has been a slight change of plans. One of the guys on the trip came down with Malaria and I have to escort him to his home state which is NY. Once I get him home and settled, I will book a flight home. Sorry for the late notice but it was a last minute request and then we had to board.”

Adam raised an eyebrow at Kris’ outrageous lie but didn’t say anything. Kris just focused on his call.

“Well, if someone needs you then it is good to help. Make sure you call Katy she will be disappointed. When will you be home?”

“I will and once I have a booked flight, I will call you with the details.”

“OK, make sure you take plenty of vitamin C, I don’t want you catching malaria too.”

“Ok, Mom, give everyone my love and sorry for the last minute change.”

He hung up, “That was my Mom.”

“Do you always lie to your mother?”

“Not usually but I didn’t want to field a lot of questions.”

Adam nodded, “People that lie to their mother usually have something to hide or lead a double life. Are you hiding a wife and kids?”

Kris was happy he could answer honestly, “No, of course not.” Well, he and Katy weren’t married and not really officially engaged. Sure he had mentioned he wanted to marry her but he hadn’t officially proposed or given a ring. Before Kris could clarify his answer Lane came over and handed Kris a ticket, “Sorry, but I could only get a standby ticket so it will probably be a middle seat.”

“Thanks for making this happen, I am just happy to be on the plane. Also, I am sorry for the inconvenience.”

Lane looked at Kris and then turned to Adam, “This one actually nice and polite which is a marked improvement from your others”

“Maybe but he lies to his mother.”

“Lying to one’s mother is not that unusual. Besides, in case you forgot you are making him lie by pretending to be your boyfriend.”

Adam shrugged, “I am lying to an ex-boyfriend which doesn’t count the same as a mother.” Adam turned to Kris, “Anyway, how about a cappuccino before we board?”

Kris wondered for a minute if Adam was expecting him to go buy him a cappuccino but then Adam turned to Lane, “Kris and I are running over to Starbucks, do you want anything?”

“No, thanks just make it back in time for Kris to get his seat assignment.”

Adam put out his hand which kind of threw Kris for a loop. He definitely was not used to men being affectionate. Kris reluctantly took Adam’s hand. Adam frowned, “We need to practice acting like boyfriends to pull this lie off. You can’t cringe if I touch you.”

“We are in a southern airport, let’s wait until we get up north.”

Adam let go of Kris’ hand, “Fair enough but all bets are off in NYC.”


	4. Chapter 4

Kris was happy to be seated next to a stranger on the flight to New York. It gave him some to time to think about what he was doing and what boundaries he needed to create. Kris needed to tell Adam he wasn’t gay and that he would only go so far as to hold hands and maybe a peck on the cheek. It was only for one night in a public place, how hard could it be. 

The flight was delayed on the runway so they arrived in NY a half hour later than scheduled which meant they would not make it to the hotel until half past eight. Baggage claim took a while since Kris bags never made the NY flight. Kris filled out the paperwork with the help of Lane. Adam and the band had already left the baggage are. Upon exited baggage claim, Kris saw Adam and the band surrounded by fans. Adam seemed to enjoy the attention and was signing all kinds of photographs and taking pictures. Kris found it very intimidating and overwhelming but liked seeing Adam in his element. Adam noticed Kris and waved him over. Kris tired to maneuvers his way through the glamberts. He was having a tough go at it until Adam grabbed Kris’s hand and pulled him closer. He smiled at his fans, “Be gentle glamberts, my good friend is new to all this.” Kris wanted to die when every fan’s eyes turned to him and then proceeded to say how cute he was and what good taste Adam had. 

Adam winked, “I know he is totally gorgeous and a great guy.”

One of the fans asked if he was Adam’s if good friend was just a euphemism for boyfriend to which Adam just smiled and shrugged neither confirming nor denying. Lane stepped, “Sorry ladies, we need to rush to the hotel. Hope to see you all at the show.”

Kris was happy to be shoved into a limo. They pulled out and headed toward Manhattan. Lane shook her head and held up her phone, “Nice job, Adam, twitter is exploding with pictures of your new “friend”. I thought I saw a TMZ pap in the background so my guess is it will be all over the place by tomorrow.”

Kris started freaking out, “You really think this is going to make the news? I told my family I was helping a sick friend.”

Adam looked at Kris, “Well, you shouldn’t have lied to your Mom. On the bright side your Mom probably doesn’t watch TMZ or follow me on twitter.”

Kris cringed, “Actually, I think she does. I didn’t agree to this being public. I thought we were just going to lie to your ex and his friends not the whole public!”

Adam shrugged, “I didn’t think it would get out there but to be honest I think it helps. This gives us some credibility to my friends.”

Lane jumped in, “Adam why don’t you just call an end to this little charade. Kris is uncomfortable with it and your image would not be improved if it comes out you are bribing innocent boys to hang out with you.” 

Adam looked annoyed, “Too fucking late I already gave the fans the nod to this one. My ’charade’ would be totally undermined by picking a new guy besides I am not bribing Kris as much as creating a circumstance where we can hang out more.” Adam smiled at Kris, “Besides, Kris here is probably not as innocent as you think, am I corrupting you?” Adam didn’t really wait for an answer instead just pressed on, “Don’t worry the media always gets things wrong and links my name to people. In a couple months they won’t even remember you.”

Kris did not feel any more relaxed especially since he was never going to come up with an adequate explanation for his lies. They arrived at the hotel which had a fancy lobby and probably nicer than any place Kris ever stayed before. Lane handed Adam two keys, “You can sleep in until noon, your first interview is at 1 pm and the last one will finish at 3pm. Sound check is at 5pm and the show will go until about 11 pm. Then on Sunday you have an interview at 1000 and need to meet your friends at the theater at 2 pm for the matinee. After the show you can party the night away but your flight out is at 10 am so you need to leave for the airport by 7 am. I sent all these reminders to your cell phone and Mike will be with you. I will stick around until your last interview and then head back to LA”

Adam frowned, “Why is the schedule so full?”

“Because you are here on someone else’s dime and insisted in building a night off. Next time you want to hang out with friends and buy a boyfriend just take a vacation. Don’t blow off any of these. Now, I am of the clock until tomorrow so leave me the fuck alone.”

Lane walked away. Adam shook his head, “She is way nastier than me. Anyway, I guess the way Lane just threw the keys at us, you are just staying with me.” 

They went up to Adam’s suite. He had a nice mini suite with only one king bed. Adam seemed to like the room’s colors and either not notice or care about the bed. Kris was getting nervous, “I am surprised there are not two queens.”

“I am not since I was planning on being alone. I am sure the couch opens to a bed. You can call down and see if they have another option but do it now because I need to unpack. I have a lot of shit.”

Kris called down and was told they were completely booked. They said they could bring up a rollaway bed. Kris looked at Adam, “Should we get a roll away bed?”

“Nah they take up to much space. It will be fine.” Kris declined their offer and just hung up. Kris missed his stuff. Adam was unpacking and noticed Kris was just sitting there, “Where is your stuff?”

“Atlanta. It never got loaded. They said I should have it by tomorrow.”

“Well, we can probably have the concierge get you some clothes. Do you know your sizes?”

“Don’t be silly. My stuff will be here tomorrow.”

“OK, well I am gonna take a shower. Feel free to raid the mini bar or order us some low calorie snack from room service.” Adam went in the bathroom. Kris took a beer and ordered some appetizer sampler plate.” 

Adam came out in sweats and a t-shirt, “Bathroom is all yours.”

Kris took a shower and availed himself to all of Adam’s sundries. He loved the way all of it smelled. Kris came out as Adam was tipping room service. Kris was in a towel. Adam looked at Kris and just rushed room service out of the room. Adam came over and smiled, “Did you use all my shit?”

“Er…it smelled better than the hotel stuff”

Adam laughed, “OK, but using my razor was a bit over the top. I forgive you though since you made a good room service selection only some of it being fried.”

Kris grabbed a tempura shrimp, “I will save you from the bad fried foods.”

Adam laughed, “My savior. Oh I gave your clothes to the housekeeping they said it would be done by the morning in case your suitcase is late. With the show tomorrow, I don’t want to go out tonight. Tommy and Brian are going to head out to some bars if you want to go out.”

“Should I wear a towel or the robe?”

Adam laughed, “Oh, sorry, I forgot I trapped you in my hotel room naked. Tommy’s clothes might fit.”

Kris shook his head, “I know this might shock you but other than working at a bar, I really don’t go to them that often. I am very content to eat all the fried foods and maybe watch some TV before falling asleep.”

Adam smiled, “Cool.” Kris and Adam ate, drank and chatted. Adam motioned for Kris to come on the bed, “This is a very big bed and I am convinced you are not a psychopath so why don’t you just sleep with me on the bed?”

Kris felt like he’d known Adam for years so it seemed natural. Kris had decided to go with the robe and laid down next to Adam. Adam turned on his side and was looking at Kris, “You know we still need to practice me touching you without you cringing and freaking out.”

Kris froze as Adam put his hand in Kris’ robe and ran his fingers over his chest and upper abdomen. Adam laughed, “That expression won’t sell it babe. Relax.”

“Adam, maybe we can practice tomorrow. This feels a bit weird.”

Adam looked up at Kris, “Then maybe I am doing it wrong.” In a very forward and bold move, Adam ran his hand down Kris’ lower abdomen and stroked his cock. Kris wasn’t mentally prepared for such a forward pass. Adam smiled seductively, “Better?”

Kris snapped out of his shock and pushed Adam’s hand away, “I am not sure we need to practice that. I thought we were just going to hold hands or something.”

“Well, I would rather hold your cock. I admit we don’t need to practice quite this far but maybe if I give you some head, you will act more natural when I casually touch you.”

Kris was again stunned to silence. Adam must have taken that for a green light and started kissing Kris’ chest. Kris was buzzed from the beer, lack of sleep, and stress of spontaneously agreeing to travel with a celebrity. Adam untied Kris’ robe and let it fall open, “You are so beautiful, Kris.”

Kris was snapped out of it enough to realize Adam was going to act on his desires. It was now or never, “Adam, we need to stop because I am not gay.”

Adam barely even paused, “Tell that to your cock.”

Kris’ body was definitely responding to Adam, “Please, Adam, we can’t do this?”

“Sure we can. We are both adults and I promise you won’t get pregnant.”

Kris felt Adam’s tongue on his cock and was losing the battle with his conscience and his body. Kris was about to object again when he felt the heat of Adam’s mouth full engulf him. Instead of the adamant objection, Kris heard himself moan. 

Kris was losing the battle with his conscience, “Oh god, Adam, we need to…” Adam picked up the pace and Kris was lost. It felt so good and it had been so long. Kris felt himself give in to the release with a loud moan. As soon as he came, a wave of reality and guilt came rolling in, “Shit. Adam, I have a girlfriend.”

Adam was kissing Kris’ lower abdomen and working his way up. Kris was expecting Adam to react to his statement and freak out on him. Instead, Adam seemed unfazed and just stated in an emotionless tone, “Dump her.” 

Kris wasn’t sure if Adam heard him correctly or he heard Adam correctly. Kris was really starting to freak out. He pushed Adam off of him and got up. “Adam, what did we do? This was not supposed to happen.”

Adam seemed to get annoyed, “We didn’t do anything. I gave you a blowjob and you decided to tell me about your beard instead of reciprocating.” 

Between the guilt and shock, Kris needed to strike out, “Katy is not a beard. You manipulated me. You stole my clothes, got me drunk and then took advantage of me.”

Adam glared at Kris, “Is that what happened? I was confused because I thought I was being nice having your clothes cleaned, wining and dining you and then pleasuring you with a not too shabby blowjob. Obviously, I am a bit under appreciated.” Adam hesitated, “Are you going to blackmail for money next? Claim I molested you?” Adam seemed to realize the implication, “I am so stupid.“

The sad look on Adam’s face made Kris regret his earlier outburst, “Adam, I am not going to blackmail you, I swear. Actually, I think it is better for both of us if we just pretend this never happened. This is my fault. I wasn’t forthright about not being gay and I should have told you I had a girlfriend.”

Adam seemed perplexed, “If you aren’t gay, why did you let me blow you?”

Kris shook his head, “I don’t know. It felt too good to stop you and you really are sexy. I should have been repulsed by a man touching me but…for whatever reason I wasn’t.”

“Maybe that reason is you are…gay. Look, it’s been a long day and you have successfully killed my boner. Let’s just go to sleep. I have a lot of shit to do tomorrow. Why don’t you use that time to get your head back in the game. I still need a fake boyfriend.”

“Do you think that is a good idea?”

“Yes, Kris, because those were the terms for you coming to NY. You are cute and all but the only reason you are here is to make Gavin jealous. I thought a blowjob would help your performance but maybe I miscalculated. Anyway, no big deal, I blow men all the time. This was nothing special.”

Along with the guilt and identity crisis, now Kris felt like a fool.


	5. Chapter 5

Adam just turned over and seemed to be going to sleep. Without clothes Kris could really only escape to the bathroom. Kris grabbed his cell phone and went into the bathroom. He noticed it had been off probably since the plane. He called Katy even though it was almost eleven at night. 

“Kris, why was your phone off? I have been trying to call you all night. How is your friend?”

“He is ok, we got him settled into his home and the doctor said he should recover.”

“That’s great. So now that he survived the plane ride when are you coming home?”  
Kris noticed Katy sounded annoyed, “I will fly back the day after tomorrow. Maybe we can go to dinner when I come in. I miss you.

“Really, where are you in New York?”

Kris could not keep up with his lies so tried to stay closer to the truth, “I am staying in a hotel in Manhattan.”

“Alone?”

“Yeah, there was no room at Brian’s house. Sorry for calling so late, I just wanted to hear your voice before I went to sleep.”

“That is sweet but I would rather you come home. Call me tomorrow and stop turning off your cell.”

“OK, I love you.”

“I love you too, Kris.”

Kris went back out into the room and wondered where to go. It was dark and he had no idea how to set up the couch bed so he just climbed into Adam’s bed. Luckily, Adam seemed to be asleep and wasn’t awake to object. Kris fell asleep and woke up around 9am. Adam was still sleeping and had snuggled up against him which was surprisingly comforting. Kris was usually not one for giving up his personal sleeping space. Plus, he rarely slept in a bed with anyone since both he and Katy lived with their parents. Katy and he sharing a bed all night was rare and was one of the pressure points for getting married.

Kris moved to get up and woke Adam in the process. Adam seemed a bit disoriented and then seemed to put the pieces together. “What time is it?”

“It’s a little past nine. Sorry I woke you.”

“Sorry enough to make it up with a morning blow job?”

Kris was stunned and then realized he could actually feel Adam’s erection against his backside. Adam laughed and turned onto his back so that he was no longer spooning Kris. Kris was still gathering his thoughts when Adam ran his hand over his own erection and glanced over at Kris, “Such a waste. All the cute ones are supposed to be gay, didn’t you get the memo?”

Kris realized Adam was joking and laughed, “I guess not.” Kris turned on his side facing Adam and thought he was really cute without all his makeup and celebrity veneer in place. Adam looked over and quirked a brow, “Let’s pretend you did.” Kris was caught off guard when Adam unabashedly starting kissing him. Adam must have been fairly confident Kris would simply acquiesce because he continued to deepen the kiss. The aggressiveness was turning him on and Kris found himself pulling Adam closer.

Adam maneuvered Kris under him and started kissing his neck and tonguing his ear, “I want you so bad, Kris. Let me show you how good I can make it between us.”

Kris was not thinking with his head anymore and had crossed over to the “fuck-it” zone. Adam pushed Kris’ robe open and was trying to remove it. Kris decided it was uncomfortable anyway and assisted Adam in his task. Adam ran his hands along Kris’ body, “So beautiful. I am going to ravish you until you tell me to stop. Don’t get shy on me, I promise I won’t force you into anything or get upset if you stop me.”

Kris relaxed at hearing Adam’s words and feeling safe that he could pull back if he wanted. Adam continued to kiss and nip had his neck while maneuvering himself on top of Kris. At some point, Adam must have also maneuvered out of his underwear because Kris encountered a only skin has he ran his hands over Adam’s ass. Kris also realized that he was feeling Adam’s cock against his own. 

Adam pulled back a bit and smiled, “Here is something you can’t do with a girl.” Adam wrapped his hand around both their cocks and started stroking them both together. Kris smiled back, “Very true, good thing you have big hands.”

Kris felt his orgasm nearing, “Adam, I am going to come.”

“Good, I will come with you.” Kris gave into his orgasm and felt Adam do the same. Adam gave him a quick kiss on the lips before getting up and grabbing a towel to clean up the remnants of their pleasure. Adam smiled, “I love hotels and having someone else changing the sheets every day.”

Kris’ guilt was starting to emerge, “Adam, we should talk-“

“Do you know what method acting is?”

“Er…like Robert Deniro?” Kris had no idea where Adam was going with this conversation.

“Exactly, now why don’t you just slide into your role as my boyfriend. Let me help you with some vision, my boyfriend would never want to ruin post-sex euphoria with an annoying conversation. As a matter of fact, he would keep himself occupied ordering me room service while I jump in the shower. Please, keep the carbs at a minimum.”

Adam went into the bathroom to shower. Kris was a bit annoyed at Adam’s refusal to listen and his condescending manner. Kris acted out his frustration by ordering pancakes and croissants from room service hoping to induce a carb coma in the man. 

Adam came out looking refreshed and unfettered. He pulled on a pair of jeans just in time to get the door. Kris was happy when Adam let in a valet carrying not only his laundered clothes and but also his long lost suitcase. Unfortunately, Kris remembered it was filled with dirty laundry. 

“I may need to wash some more clothes.”

“Are they like what you wore on the plane? You may have to pick up something a bit fancier.”

Adam looked at the clock, “It is only 1130 so I can take you over to my friends store and leave you with him while I do my interviews. He can help you pick a couple outfits out for tonight and tomorrow.”

Kris frowned, “This isn’t pretty woman, I am perfectly capable of going to a clothing store and picking up a pair of slacks. I don’t need a coat and tie, do I?”

Adam frowned, “Based on that question and my fear of you coming back with khakis, I do think you need my friend. Everyone knows I am a fashion snob and you showing up in a kmart outfit will seriously undermine our façade. In for an ounce, in for a pound. Hurry up and get dressed, lover.”

Kris shook his head, “I know I barely know you but I can’t help thinking fame really gets in the way of manners. Were you always this obnoxious?”

Adam paused, “Yeah, pretty much. Now stop stalling.” 

As Kris was gathering stuff for his shower he heard a knock on the door and hastened his movements. Kris went into the bathroom before Adam made it to the door. Kris turned on the shower but could hear Adam cursing up a storm, “Real cute, Kristopher, two can play at this game so I hope you will enjoy your flamboyant outfits.”

Kris wondered if the carb loaded breakfast was such a good idea. Kris came out a whole later giving Adam time to cool off and noticed Adam was eating an egg white omelet he must have ordered. Kris grabbed a croissant, “You do realize you have a very nice body and probably don’t need to have such a dramatic diet.”

“Says the gorgeous boy with a natural six pack. Trust me, I have to watch every calorie. Now stop trying to kiss my ass before we get to the store.”

They grabbed a cab and went to a boutique in the village. Adam’s friend, Paul, was a bit over the top and seemed to be a fashion designer as well as a shopkeeper. The man looked at Kris, “Oh dear, I can see we have some work ahead of us.”

Adam smiled and explained that Kris needed a couple outfits to go to his show and then for a dinner party. Kris decided it was best to just play along. Adam told the Paul to just throw it on his tab. Adam turned to Kris, “I gotta go, sweetie. I will see you back at the hotel.” Before Kris could respond, Adam kissed him as a doting boyfriend would knowing he would be separated from his lover for a time. Kris was surprised that it almost felt real. 

Kris spent about two hours in the store and felt exhausted from trying on clothes and being pricked by pins. It seemed like a ridiculous amount of time to spend on just two outfits. It just wasn’t worth it especially since he could have been doing a bit of sight-seeing. Paul had to shorten the pants so he agreed to just send the clothes to the hotel later. Freed from the burden of carrying packages, Kris decided to at least walk back to the hotel in order to get a feel for NYC. At around four his phone rang, “Kris, its Lane, where are you?”

“I am heading back to the hotel, I think I am about 20 blocks away.”

“Why are you walking? We need to leave for sound check in about 45 minutes. Didn’t Adam tell you the schedule? Maybe you should catch a cab-“

Kris heard the phone jostling, “Kris, its Adam, are you sight-seeing?”

Kris felt a bit guilty, “Sort of. I just thought I would just walk back to the hotel.”

“Sure it’s a nice day. I wish I could walk around with you. Look, you don’t need t to come to sound check but be at the concert hall early say by seven. We may have time to grab a bite to eat before my makeup artist gets there. I’ll make sure there is a backstage pass for you in the room. Did you get some cute outfits?”

“They are different.”

“That’s a good sign. Anyway, I gotta go but I’ll see you in a few hours. I can’t wait to see you all decked out.”

Kris laughed, “Hey, I am not the one with a makeup artist so keep the expectations low.”

Kris heard Lane in the background getting pushy and Adam bitching back, “Later, Kris.” 

Kris had expected Adam to be a jerk about things but other times he was a really god guy. go the hotel and decided to get done and head down to the theater. His clothes had already arrived by the time he made it to the room, as well as, the backstage access pass. Kris showered and dressed in his new clothes. He had tried to stay fairly conservative with jeans and a black button down shirt. The jeans were tighter than he was used to as was the shirt. The material was soft and obviously very expensive. Paul, the shopkeeper, insisted on accessorizing him so he also had a belt, silver and leather necklace and some matching bracelet. Kris insisted on keeping his converse since everyone knows they go with everything. He topped off the look with some gel in his hair and headed out.

Kris was a bit clueless in how to get backstage but Adam’s fans were very knowledgeable and helpful. Even more scary they seemed to know he was a friends with Adam. As they directed him to the backstage entrance he asked, “How do you know I am friends with Adam?

“Please, we saw you at the airport and he presented you to us. Are you his lover?”

Kris was shocked by the question but worse he knew he was blushing, “Er…”

One of the other fans pushed the girl that asked, “Hey be respectful. It isn’t any of our business whether they are more than friends. Besides, isn’t it obvious enough?” SHe tuned to Kris, “What’s your name, cutie?”

Kris wasn’t sure what to do but his southern manners took over, “Kris, Kris Allen.”

Kris was happy that they finally arrived at a door blocked by a guard. The fans smiled, “Tell Adam we love him and can you give him these letters?”

Kris was in their debt since it definitely was not easy finding the secret entrance, “Of course, Adam is lucky to have such good fans and thanks for your help.”

“Bye, Kris.”

Kris showed the pass and was let in. He could hear Adam’s gorgeous voice belting out a cover of “Stay”. Kris went up t the stage entranced by Adam’s rendition. Adam had his eyes closed and seemed to be pouring his heart into it. He finished the last note and opened his eyes and looked at Kris. Kris totally understood why Adam evoked such a frenzy of emotion in people. Adam’s demeanor brightened and he smiled at Kris and whistled, “You clean up very well, Mr. Allen.”

Kris laughed, “Amazing what an over-the-top outfit can do.”

Adam laughed, “I say that everyday. Hey come on up and meet the rest of my crew.”  
Adam introduced Kris to the technicians and stage crew. Adam had slipped into his role as Kris’ boyfriend. So much so, even his band seemed to buy into it. Brian came over by Kris and gave him a beer, “Having fun?”

“Yeah, I had no idea how complicated a concert would be. I played a few acoustic shows but all I had to worry about was one amp.”

Brian smiled, “Ah a fellow musician. Come on and take a look at the sound board. It really is like magic.”

Kris was given a thorough explanation of the sound system and lighting. Kris had once thought of being a musician full time but this further entrenched the idea that playing at a bar was more his speed. Brian took Kris backstage to where Adam was getting his make up done and drinking tea. Kris went over and sat down, “I am totally impressed.”

“Wait until you see the show. Have you ever seen me perform?”

“Yeah, I saw you on TV with Queen and I have seen clips of you from American Idol.”

Adam laughed, “Wow, aren’t you a real glambert.”

“Sorry, if I had known we would meet, I would have watched more and maybe caught a concert.”

Adam laughed, “Actually, I like it that you aren’t all into my music. Well, I will be insulted if I don’t convert you into a fan but it is cool that you aren’t into my image.”

Kris was watching the makeup artist putting on very intricate eye makeup. Although Adam was starting to look flawless and striking, he started to look almost ethereal and untouchable. Without thinking Kris voiced his feeling, “I like how you looked this morning better.”

The makeup artist coughed and Kris realized the implication, “I just meant without makeup…”

Adam laughed, “I am not sure how to take that but you can tell me that tomorrow morning.”

Kris just sat there enjoying his beer. The make-up artist finished and told Adam not to mess up his makeup until after the show. Adam stood up and towered over Kris. He was about 6’5” with his rhinestone heeled boots. Kris really looked at him and could not believe anyone this gorgeous would even be giving him the time of day. Adam seemed to notice the look, “Too much?”

“You look amazing and intimidating as hell. Is it ok if I act a bit like a groupie?”

“How about you act like one of the slutty groupies and offer me a blowjob?”

Kris was taken aback, “Do they do that?”

Adam shrugged, “Not always but I have quite a few offers, none as appealing as one from you would be.”

Kris was a bit flustered but then realized Adam was probably just being outrageous, “Now you are just bullshitting me.”

Adam pulled Kris closer and squeezed his butt, “Only a little bit, my sexy southern innocent.” Adam released him, “Let’s go by the rest of the band before I start sporting a hard on which is on stage becomes a bit uncomfortable. My fans are always checking out my bulge.”

Kris just shook his head and followed Adam. They all decided to grab a quick bite to eat at the restaurant across the street. They got a booth and Adam sat next to him. Adam kept his arm on the back of the booth around Kris which again felt natural. Adam was a touchy-feely person and brought the same trait out in Kris. By the end of the meal, Kris was leaning into Adam’s side enjoying the warmth. Kris was also having fun with the group. Being an avid music lover, Kris was able to hold his own in the conversation and found himself laughing throughout the meal.

Ashley looked at them, “You two really look good together. I wouldn’t even guess that you had met less than a week ago.”

Adam nodded, “That’s good because tomorrow we have to convince my ex we are a couple.”

Tommy snorted, “I don’t know why you even care what that plastic wanna-be thinks. He wasn’t that great a catch and Kris here is a thousand times more fun. Plus he treats you better.”

Adam rolled his eyes, “He is treating me good because we are role playing.”

Brian snorted, “So was Gavin and he was still an asshole to you.”

Kris could sense Adam getting annoyed and wasn’t surprised when Adam snapped, “Since when did I hire you all as relationship counselors? Last I checked you were my fucking backup band so stop commenting on my love life.”

Brian shook his head, “Back-up band? We are your only band, Adam. Look, you are right it is none of our business but I just find it interesting that at even the mention of Gavin you become a dick. I just think you are a better person without him and acting or not, Kris here is a cool guy and doesn’t bring out all your unlikable qualities. And yes, Adam despite the fame and money your shit still doesn’t smell like roses.”

Kris did not want to cause another major conflict within the band but wasn’t sure it was his place to intervene. Still Kris hated conflict so he put his hand on Adam’s thigh, and looked up at him, “Adam, you have a show in two hours and you getting upset might affect your performance. Think about all your fans so excited to see you and happy you are going to make them.” 

Kris took a chance and slid his hand higher toward Adam’s cock which got his attention. Adam placed his hand over Kris’ and moved it on top of his cock which was hardening, “OK, I will be the bigger man if everyone shuts up about my love life. Now let’s talk about the set list…”

Kris noticed the band exchange glances and then looked at Kris amused. Ashley started talking about the upcoming show and everyone seemed to forget about the averted fight. More concerning was how the band seemed to not be fazed by Adam’s outburst and sudden mood swing. 

After the meal which Adam paid for they headed back for the meet and greet. Kris was allowed to stand by Lane and watch. He frowned noticing many of the glamberts were taking his picture and was glad they were fans and not paparazzi. 

As soon as the meet and greet finished, Adam was rushed to perform. Kris was taken to a VIP section to view the concert. There were a bunch of people he didn’t know but some looked famous. Kris decided to take a few moments and check his phone, He had about 40 missed calls and 30 text messages. Kris was worried someone had gotten sick or ill. He scrolled down and saw his family and friends had been trying to contact him for the last three hours. Kris called his mother, “Mom, its Kris, is everything OK?”

“You tell me Kristopher? Katy is crying hysterically, I am getting calls from everyone we know asking me when you came out and started dating Adam Lambert! Not to mention the visits from our church with conversion pamphlets. What exactly is going on Kristopher Neil Allen?”

Not good.


	6. Chapter 6

Kris was at a loss for words and then starting blabbering which served to dig a deeper hole, “It is not what you think. I came to New York to help a friend and he happened to know Adam Lambert. I think the fans just assumed since I was a guy, Adam was into me. I barely know the guy.”

“Really? So you didn’t have dinner with Adam and his band?”

Kris was really freaking out, “Well, everyone was invited…”

“Kris you were in a private booth with Adam’s arm around you like you were his date.”

Kris was too flustered to think through a lie, “How do you even know that?”

“Kris, it is all over the blogs.”

“When did you start reading blogs about Adam Lambert?” Kris was confused.

“Not all of us spend most of our time in remote villages. In case you didn’t notice the guy is famous and his fans a bit obsessive. Kris you are in over your head. Since when are you even into pop stars? I know you like music but you weren’t into Adam Lambert. Kris, I know you are naïve sometimes but you can’t expect to be seen in a booth with America’s favorite gay man’s arm around you without people thinking you are gay.”

“So I shouldn’t be his friend?”

“I thought you hardly knew him?”

Kris noticed Adam looking over at him and Kris felt bad he was talking on his cell while Adam was playing. Plus, he wanted to see the concert and it was obvious his mother was not buying his lies. “Mom, I gotta go.”

“Are you at his concert, Kristopher? Don’t even embarrass yourself by answering no since I recognize the song in the background is trespassing.”

Kris felt like he was five again sneaking a cookie, “Yes, he invited me to his concert.”

“I have no idea what is going on but you better make things right with Katy. Have you been to the doctor? Maybe you have some worm eating at your skull.” 

“Ok, well, when I get home I will get a check-up. Bye, Mom”

Kris hung up and watched the concert. Adam was incredible. Kris could see the audience from the sidelines and was just amazed at how they worshipped him. Kris had often wanted to pursue music but had been a bit shy performing. In fact, he often wondered how famous musicians performed in front of thousands of people but after seeing the energy between Adam and his fans, Kris knew whatever fears performing caused the euphoria of the pleasing a crowd would outweigh it by a mile.

Adam came off for a break before the encores. He spoke to the sound director and then came by Kris, “Hey, what do you think?”

“I think you are incredible and amazing.”

Adam smiled and kissed Kris on the lips, “Yeah, well I think you’re pretty hot too.” Adam laughed. “I have two more songs then we need to hit an after party.”

“Will there be paparazzi?”

“I hope so otherwise it is a wasted PR moment.”

“Adam, I can’t be seen in public with you, I have a girlfriend.”

Adam shrugged, “Not my problem. I already gave you a suggestion and I guess you didn’t listen.”

Kris was confused, “What suggestion?”

“Dump her. I gotta get back on stage, babe. I will see you soon.” Adam kissed him a bit more aggressively and Kris could see some fans on the side snapping their cameras and cell phones. Kris pulled back, “You’re fucking with me.”

Adam shrugged, “I am in character and so should you be. Your character should not be thinking about his beard.”

Kris shook his head, “It is not a beard when you are heterosexual. It’s a girlfriend.”

“A rose by any other name…”

Adam went back on stage. Kris knew this would be his only chance to call Katy before she saw pictures of Adam kissing him. He went further backstage to a quieter area and called Katy. She answered, “Did you even go to Africa? Have you been in LA leading a dual life as a gay man?”

“Katy, don’t be ridiculous. It is not what it seems. Look, I can explain. When I got to New York I met Adam Lambert because he is actually friends with…Peter, the sick friend I was helping. Adam came to visit Peter and we got to talking and he asked me if I would help him win his ex back. If I had known it would go public, I would have told him no but it seemed harmless. I would back out now but Adam is really heartbroken about his ex.”

Kris wasn’t sure what he was expecting as a reaction but he did not expect her question, “Is he trying to get back that jerk Gavin?”

Kris once again could not believe his friends and family seemed to know Adam better than him. “Maybe. I haven’t met the ex yet.”

“Kris, you can’t help Adam get him back because he is a jerk. Kris, you need to convince Adam to move on.”

Kris couldn’t believe how this was spiraling, “How do you know he is jerk?”

“Everyone but Adam knows he’s a jerk. Look, I know you like helping people and I can even sort of see how this situation could happen. Well, not really but I knew it couldn’t be true. You are the furthest thing from a gay man. If you were any straighter you’d be a ruler. Plus, it did seem a little farfetched that Adam would really pick you over all the boys that must throw themselves at him. Anyway, I could forgive you for being dumb but I will never forgive you if you let that jerk back in Adam’s life.”

Kris was just confused, “Katy, you don’t even know Adam.”

“I probably know him better than you since at least I am a fan and know his ex was a jerk. So, is he beautiful in person? What does he smell like?”

Kris was confused by the questions, “I don’t know he doesn’t smell.”

“Everyone that meets him always says he smells good. Your Mom and I were supposed to meet him when he came to Little Rock but they cancelled the meet and greet.”

Kris didn’t even want to know why Katy and his Mom were going to n Adam Lambert show but based on the audience it would seem most of Adam’s fans were older but still this did not seem like a something his Mom would like, “Did my father go to the concert too?”

Katy laughed, “Really, Kristopher, does it seem like a show your father would enjoy? No, last year your Mom and I went to the concert and made it like a girls weekend. I told you about it but obviously you don’t really listen. Anyway, you need to focus and make sure you do not get Adam back with Gavin. The guy will ruin him and his career.”

“OK, Katy. I will try and watch out for Gavin. Can you try and get my mother to understand? She thinks I have gone over the deep end.”

“OK but when this is all over I want to meet Adam. Make him come to Conway as part of the thank you.”

“Well, if I don’t reunite him with his ex, it might not be a thank you. So you won’t be upset if you see pictures of me being affectionate toward him as part of this charade?”

“How affectionate?” Kris could hear the concern in her tone.

Kris remembered seeing the flashes, “He kissed me before going back on stage.”

Katy laughed, “I am not sure if I should be jealous about you or of you. Actually, I am surprised you didn’t freak out on him.”

Kris decided to stretch the truth a bit, “I was freaking out inside but I was also too surprised to react.” 

Katy sighed, “I think you are going to end up screwing this up. He should have just picked a gay fan to play this role. I mean Kris you are cute an all but really the great Glambert couldn’t find a real boyfriend or hire a professional escort? Gavin was a prick but very good looking not to be blunt but he is very opposite the boy next door and sort of out of your league.”

Kris was annoyed at Katy’s comments and not so subtle put-downs. Kris also realized he was a bit jealous of Gavin, “Well, regardless of the reason, Adam asked me to do this and I agreed. I can’t back out now so please just don’t be mad and I will see you in a few days.”

“Does he know you are not gay?”

Kris was happy to finally be honest, “I told him I was straight and I told him I had a girlfriend. Besides like you said, if he really wanted some action, he could have picked up a gay fan.”

“OK, call me tomorrow and I will try and tell your mother that you are just trying to help Adam. I love you, Kris.”

“I love you too, Katy.” Kris hung up and turned to see Brian standing there, “Hi, Brian.”

“Dude, we have an after party and Adam is getting pretty annoyed he can’t find you. I will refrain from telling him you were busy talking to your girlfriend.”

Kris just followed Brian back to the group. Adam was finishing up retouching his makeup, “Hey, where were you hiding?”

“I wasn’t hiding. I had to make a phone call. As you know my family thinks I am helping a sick friend and your fans posting me all over twitter created some holes in the story.”

“Which is why you shouldn’t lie to family.”

Kris just shook his head at the hypocrisy.

Brian was not so restrained, “That’s rich, boss. You telling the guy you hired to pretend to be your boyfriend that he shouldn’t lie.”

“I didn’t hire him. I asked him to simply play a role. Now stop being antagonistic. Is everyone ready to go?”

Brian smiled, “We are waiting on you, pretty boy.”

The makeup artist finished and Adam thanked her. They headed to a night club for the promo party. Kris had been to bars but not really nightclubs. They arrived and there was a long line with bouncers obviously only letting the pretty and rich in. Kris was actually glad Adam had him dress up. They went to the front and everyone in line seemed to recognize Adam but were playing it cool. Kris could see them trying to take pictures on the sly with their cell phones. Kris noticed many of the people on line were men and questioned it to Lane on the way inside, “Is this a gay club?”

“It is very gay friendly but I wouldn’t say it was a “gay” club. Out Magazine is hosting the promo party so it probably advertised in the LGBT community more.”

Adam obviously overheard Kris’ concern and snidely remarked, “I hope you are not uncomfortable especially since you are supposed to be playing my boyfriend.”

Kris was getting fed up with Adam being a jerk and decided to be one too. Kris boldly ran his hand over Adam’s ass and rested it on his hip, “Just asking so I know how hands on I should be as your pretend boyfriend.”

Instead of reacting to the snarky comment, Adam smiled and moved Kris’ hand over his crotch, “Very.”

Kris laughed and pulled his hand back, “Remind me not to play chicken with you.”

Adam grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the dance floor, “I love this song.”

“Er…I don’t dance.”

“Well, the new you does. Come on surely you can knock out a line dance move or something.”

Kris wasn’t used to dancing with less than four beers in him. Katy made him dance sometimes but he never liked it. The floor was packed so the pressure to dance well was taken away since anything more than moving in place was not possible. Adam seemed to be able to shake it and was attracting a lot of attention from some of the men around them. Even odder, Kris found some of the men actually looking at him too. Katy also was not has hands on as Adam. Adam pulled Kris against him which should have been uncomfortable but Kris liked feeling Adam move to the beat and the boy could move. Kris felt himself hardening and feeling very warm. Kris needed a break, “Can we take a break?”

“Sure, let’s get a drink”

Adam grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bar. Some really glittery people were talking to Adam and complementing him on his music. Kris just relaxed against the bar until one of the guys tried to engage him in a conversation.

“You having a good time, darling?”

“Yeah, not bad.”

“You look a little bored, you want me to try to liven it up for you?”

Kris noticed the guy was a bit in his personal space and was getting uncomfortable. The man placed his hand on the back of Kris’ head and ran his fingers through his hair. Even before Kris could react, Adam pushed the guy, “Back off. He is with me so keep your hands off him.”

The guy looked Adam up and down, “You think because you are a rock star you can just have anything you want.”

“I think you are going to regret man handling my boy and being an asshole to me.”

Adam’s bodyguards came over to ask if there was a problem. The guy’s friends were apologizing profusely hoping to prevent their friend from getting beat up. Adam was still mad but rather than make a bigger scene he told them the guy was just a jerk and no harm done. Adam grabbed their drinks and pulled Kris back to the table with the rest of the band. 

Kris was not wimpy but he typically wasn’t one to escalate conflict unnecessarily. Adam seemed to thrive on it and get away with it. Kris felt compelled to say something, “I could have handled that guy. You didn’t have to get all caveman and pick a fight. I am not a girl, you know.”

Adam ran his hand over Kris’ crotch, “Oh, I know.” Adam winked and then pulled his hand back, “Kris, you are my guest and I am responsible for your well being. I looked over and some asshole was upsetting you what was I supposed to do? Besides, it’s not like I don’t have bodyguards to prevent me from making an ass out of myself. Gavin used to love when I became protective.”

“I am not Gavin and I think as adults we have a responsibility to avoid unnecessary situations. I appreciate you being chivalrous but please don’t but yourself in harm’s way on my account. Once I regained my wits I would have just told him I wasn’t interested and moved closer to you.”

Adam seemed to be confused for a minute and then seemed to agree, “I guess that might’ve worked too. You have a very interesting take on things, Kristopher Allen.”

“I hope that isn’t a euphemism for being dull.”

Adam laughed, “I don’t think you would ever be dull; I just think you are intriguingly low key. It is kind of refreshing in a way. I have to go to some PR crap, why don’t you hang out with Lane. She will scare away any would be aggressors better than my body guards.”

Kris hung out by Lane sipping his drink and watching Adam. Adam had the charm dialed all the way up and was talking to many of the patrons. Kris noticed both women and men were throwing themselves at Adam. Kris could see how a boyfriend would get jealous but also noticed Adam only engaged to a limit. He allowed some manhandling and kisses on the cheek but he didn’t allow full on groping or kisses on the mouth. 

Adam came back over a little leery, “There were some exuberant fans.”

Kris just laughed, “That’s one way to describe it. You made their night so that must feel good. You also are really good at going with the flow and making no still feel good.”

“You weren’t jealous?”

“How could I be jealous when I am not really your boyfriend?”

“You are supposed to be pretending.”

“Even if I was pretending I wouldn’t get jealous. As good as a flirt you are, that wasn’t a very threatening situation for a boyfriend. You barely had five minutes with any one person.”

“Well, I picked you up in what, three minutes?”

“You didn’t ‘pick me up’ you offered me a free upgrade on a 17 hour flight. I would have taken that deal from a serial killer.”

Adam laughed and then gave Kris a quick peck on the lips. Although it seemed to be a friendly gesture, Adam paused as he pulled away. Kris couldn’t help but look into Adam’s eyes and without thinking moved closer for a deeper kiss. Kris was enjoying the feel of Adam invading his mouth when he felt Adam jerk back and Lane lean in, “Boys, there are more cameras in this place then a fashion show so stop sucking face so obscenely.”

Adam shrugged, “I am trying to pass him off as a boyfriend.”

“Well, I am not sure Kris wants to be known as your boyfriend especially since your goal seems to be to get back with Gavin.”

Adam became furious, “My goal is to get back AT Gavin not with Gavin.”

“Really, because last I checked the best revenge was living well and this seems more like a ridiculous attempt to stir up some drama. Be careful, Adam, because you are going to end up hurting yourself more and dragging Kris down with you.”

“Kris knows the deal so stop interfering. You really have a boundary problem, Lane.”

Kris knew he was about to witness another scene and possible resignation, “Adam, if your PR work is done, why don’t we just go back to the hotel.”

Adam looked at Kris and seemed to pause, “Yeah, ok that sounds good. Lane, we are going to head out.”

Lane took a deep breath, “OK, let’s just all leave as a group.”

Lane quickly rallied everyone and they headed out. The rest of the band wanted to go to another club but Adam declined. Kris was glad since he was exhausted and a bit buzzed. Adam and Kris just headed to the hotel. Kris, was a bit worried whether Adam really was just trying to get back with his ex.

“Are you hoping to rekindle your relationship with Gavin?”

Adam exploded, “Hell, no, that asshole would have to beg for the rest of eternity for me to take him back. He just deserves a taste of his own medicine and I want him to know I am over him.”

Kris sighed. Adam was in denial. Lane was right no one who was over an ex would ever hatch such a stupid plan. Kris needed to remind himself Adam was just using him according to the plan and that none of the feelings were real. Unfortunately, Kris’ heart didn’t seem to be listening to his brain.


	7. Chapter 7

Kris was glad they left as a group as opposed to just him and Adam since he didn’t have to deal with an awkward ride home. Adam’s band was still pumped and seemed to be debating another hot spot. Tommy was trying to coax Adam to join them since his presence always guaranteed no waiting on line and plenty of free drinks. 

Adam shook his head, “As tempting as it is to be your dancing bear, I think Kris and I are just going to call it an early night.”

Tommy laughed, “I bet you are.”

Lane pushed Tommy and turned to Adam, “Don’t forget you have an interview at 10 AM and then you are meeting your friends at 2 pm. You have to be at the airport at 7 AM on Monday. Kris, your flight to Arkansas is at noon so you can go with Adam and just grab some breakfast while you wait.”

Kris wasn’t looking forward to going back home, “Is it direct?”

Lane smiled, “Of course, you will back to normalacy by 4 pm on Monday. I am sure your girlfriend will be happy to see you.”

Adam glared at Lane, “Why are you worried about his girlfriend? Even Kris doesn’t seem to care. Anyway, I am not a child. Kris will make sure I make it to the airport on time, won’t you Kris?”

Kris was still a bit stunned at what a jerk Adam was being but rallied himself, “Of course because if you miss that flight I would be stuck with you another two hours.”

Brian laughed, “Good job, Adam, you cock-blocked yourself.”

Adam hesitated moment, “Shut-up, aren’t you guys getting dropped off somewhere soon?”

Brian shook his head, “And have you bitch about being the only rock-star that’s has to wait on the peons, no way. We are dropping you guys off at the hotel and then having some real fun until it’s time to go to the airport.”

They got to the hotel and went up to the room. Kris was still annoyed with Adam. He texted Katy that he would be home by Monday evening and then changed into his pajamas. Adam came out of the bathroom clean faced and stripped down to his boxer briefs. He looked more vulnerable than fierce. He gave Kris a hesitant smile, “Am I still in the dog house for saying you don’t care about that chick?”

“That chick is my girlfriend. Why do you insist on being a jerk about her?”

Adam shrugged, “I guess because I hate hypocrisy. You can’t be all that into her and then be with me. Plus, even though I am contributing to your bad behavior, I really don’t like cheaters. It makes me feel a little better justifying it with the fact that you don’t love her than to think you just cheat for the sake of cheating.”

Kris was a little confused, “Why does it even matter to you what my reasons for agreeing to do this or why I seem to be attracted to you? Surely, gay, bi- and straight men are throwing themselves at you all the time.”

Adam shrugged, “Not all the time just part of the time. Look, I told you I just hate cheaters.” Adam seemed to hesitate and then looked at Kris with pain in his eyes, “Gavin cheated on me. No one really knows that part, not even my band. They just hate him for the way I act around him and his bitchiness. First, I caught him with this movie producer and he cried he had no choice and that was how the industry worked. He went on and on how my success made him feel like he had to succeed and that is why he slept with the guy. Sure enough I forgave him, than a few months later he slept with one of my record producers and told me the guy threatened him and he did it for me. I ended up firing the producer which probably would have given me another hit. Like a jerk, I forgave him. Then, I had to go on a promo circuit and the label forbid Gavin from coming. They knew about the drama with the producer and I guess there were some complaints by staff. I almost got dropped by the label but luckily Gavin was dumb enough to fool around with someone in my friend’s club. So I dumped Gavin and went on the promo tour without him. This is the last leg of the promo tour. For the past week, he has been texting me how much he loves me and that he has changed blah, blah, blah. He claims he only kissed the guy at the club because he was drunk and mad about not going on the promo tour. It is pathetic really but I find myself missing him. I hate being single. I want to get even with Gavin for being a cheater but I also want to make sure he gets that it is over. I don’t want him back but I am afraid he will wear me down and in a moment of weakness, I might fool around with him. He was really good in bed.”

Kris didn’t know what to say, “TMI. Ok, that explains the charade but why are you fooling around with me?”

Adam rolled his eyes, “Kris, I may be fucked up about relationships but I am not dead and blind. You are really hot and physically my type. I can tell you want me and there is no way that I cannot take advantage of that. I am only human.”

Kris had to digest the words, “Wait, so you are fooling around with me because I am decent looking and easy?”

“I said you were hot. If you were just decent looking I would have let you sit in coach. I told you I was superficial. Anyway, now I am stressing out about tomorrow and dealing with this drama. You owe to me to help me relax.”

Kris had no idea what Adam was blaming him for now but he was too tired to deal with more drama, “You want me to give you a massage or sing a lullaby?”

“Actually…I was hoping for maybe a blowjob or maybe you would let me…”

Kris was still feeling slightly insulted and was feeling bad about cheating on Katie, “Not on the menu. You are right about cheating and I don’t want to be that kind of person.”

Adam shrugged, “Too late you already cheated so no sense stopping now.” Adam kissed him. Kris was momentarily dazed but quickly regained his senses and pushed Adam away.

“Adam, I can’t do this to Katy and frankly I don’t want to screw with my own head just because you want to relax.”

Adam ran his hand over Kris’ semi-erection, “This isn’t all about me. Don’t you want to know what you are missing with your beard?”

Kris did want to know. He wished he could bury his head in the sand but Adam had awoken something up in him that he needed to explore. Adam made him feel alive and filled with a sense of right that he often only experienced when he was immersed in his work abroad. While Kris’ mind raced, Adam used that pause to further excite Kris. Adam maneuvered Kris under him and started kissing and suckling Kris’ neck while deftly opening Kris’ button down shirt. Kris’ was still slightly buzzed and wasn’t thinking clearly past the moment. He knew he would regret it but Adam was right he wanted to know. Kris pushed his conscience aside and decided to just give in and deal with the consequences later. 

Adam open Kris’ pants and wrapped his hand around his erection, “How far are you going to let me go, southern boy?”

Kris moaned, “I don’t know just don’t stop.”

Adam smiled, “OK, I won’t stop.” Adam kissed him and then hesitated, “Kris, if you do start to have doubts you can stop me at any point don’t feel like you can’t change your mind. OK?”

“Ok but just stop stalling.”

Adam laughed, “I love bossy bottoms.”

Reality hit, “Wait, maybe I am not a bottom.”

Adam shrugged, “Well, only one way to find out.”

Adam took the rest of Kris’ pants off and settled down between his legs. Kris felt Adam’s tongue along his shaft and eagerly awaited Adam’s mouth to become more aggressive. Kris almost lost it when he felt the wet heat of Adam’s mouth encase him. Kris couldn’t stop himself from pumping into the heat. He felt Adam’s moist fingers enter him while Adam continued to blow him. Although it felt odd to have someone’s fingers in him, it didn’t feel wrong. Kris was getting confused by all the sensations. It was pleasurable but he was starting to feel stretched.

Adam eased off his cock and Kris became more aware of Adam’s fingers in him. Adam smiled, “You are so fucking sexy. Am I hurting you?”

Kris didn’t want to think and certainly didn’t want to have a conversation, “No, keep going.”

Adam pulled out his fingers. Kris felt a bit empty. Adam was getting up which made Kris wonder if he did something wrong, “Where are you going?”

Adam looked sheepish, “Sorry I didn’t preposition any supplies. I need some oil and condoms.”

Kris watched as Adam grabbed the items from a bag. Part of him hoped Adam hurried before his conscience and sense kicked in. Adam also took the opportunity to undress. Kris was watching him. Adam was truly beautiful. Adam stroked himself while looking at Kris, “Still think you are straight?”

Kris shrugged, “I don’t know. Did you really want me to ponder that right now?”

“Nope,” Adam came back on the bed and kissed Kris, “Ponder it after.”

Adam kissed him, “Turn over.” Kris turned onto his stomach. Adam placed a pillow under him and spread his legs. Kris was starting to get nervous put then felt Adam kissing his lower back, “Relax, I am going to go very, very slow.”

Kris tried to relax. He felt Adam kissing him down his buttocks and then felt something moist circling his anus. It was warm and Kris could feel Adam’s breath. Kris felt Adam move back and then felt some cool liquid dripping onto him. Kris felt the lubrications being spread around an in his anus. He could feel something thick enter him, “Is that your cock?”

“Nope, it is still my fingers. Kris, you will know when I am using my cock. I want to try to get you as prepared as possible. Since it is your first time, I don’t want to mess it up.”

Kris could feel his body expanding for Adam’s fingers. He could also feel some pleasure from deep inside. Adam pulled his fingers out. Kris could feel more lubrication dripping all over him. Kris was no expert but he was pretty sure there was enough lube at this point.

Kris felt a lot of pressure. Adam was right Kris knew it was Adam’s cock trying to breach him and it burned. Adam kissed his neck, “You are still really tight. Try and relax.” Kris could feel his body giving and felt Adam slowly entering him. It seemed like Adam was going in forever, “How much more?”

Adam laughed, “I am half way. You are doing great.” Adam pushed a little faster and then Kris felt Adam’s hips against him, “I am all the way in. You feel amazing.”

Kris let out the breath he had been holding. It felt weird having someone so close, “you feel intrusive.”

Adam laughed which vibrated through Kris, “You will get used to me soon enough.”

Adam pulled out a bit and pushed back in gently, “OK, I am going to move more. If I do it right you should start to feel some pleasure. Tell me if I hit the right angle.”

Adam started moving his hips and Kris could feel him pumping more aggressively. Kris wondered if there was such a thing as a “right angle”. It was burning a little and Kris was ready to call it quits. Adam rolled his hips and Kris suddenly the pain switch to pleasure. Every time Adam bottomed out he felt intense pleasure deep within and let out a moan.

“Bingo, that is your sweet spot.”

Adam kept the angle and Kris found himself chasing his own pleasure “Go harder.”

Adam stated pounding him harder and reached around to Kris’ cock. “Kris, your body is amazing.” Kris could feel his orgasm coming on and then just felt an explosion. Kris let out a scream as he came. He felt Adam pump a few more times before releasing his own orgasm. Kris was completely wrecked. He felt Adam slowly pulling out. Kris just laid there unable to move. Kris had never had such an intense orgasm. It took him a moment to gather his wits. He felt Adam slowly pull out and rolled off him. Kris slowly turned to face Adam. Adam was rolling off the condom, “Good news, no blood.”

“I didn’t realize that was even a concern.”

Adam kissed him gently on the lips and then got up to throw away the condom. He grabbed a warm cloth from the bathroom and gave it to Kris. Kris was momentarily confused. Adam smiled, “Do you want me to wipe the extra lubrication off you?” 

Kris felt a little dumb, “Er…no I got it.” The area felt very tender. Adam laid down next to him, “Thank you for letting me be your first.”

Kris was looking into Adam’s eyes and realized he was well and truly fucked, literally. On Monday he would return to Arkansas completely lost. Who knew how many people Adam deflowered? Maybe straight guys gave the gay thing a whirl all the time with Adam. Kris was not filtering at this point, “Do you do this a lot?”

“What? Sleep with men?”

“Be people’s first time.”

“No, because I don’t chase teenagers and most twenty-somethings are not virgins.”

“Brian said straight men go for you all the time.”

Adam expression grew darker, “Brian is a bull-shitter. I have had a few men that are considered straight make a pass but they were just in the closet. The few that were testing the waters usually got cold feet after a blow job. The fact that you went all the way just confirms that you are really gay and simply too repressed to notice.”

Kris frowned, “Or ridiculously easy.” The guilt was hitting him like a typhoon, “We shouldn’t have done that. Do you really think this means I am gay?”

Adam rolled his eyes, “I was wondering when your catholic guilt would set in. Your body was so responsive it was off the charts. At some level you must be gay or at least like cock.”

Kris cringed at the crudeness of Adam’s statement, “I am not catholic. You know I was on a mission for three months with no sex maybe I was just hard up.”

Kris immediately regretted his words when he saw Adam’s eyes narrow, “Well, I am glad I was able to help you get your rocks off, maybe you can return the favor by doing a good job tomorrow making my ex jealous since that is the real reason you are here.”

What started off as the most amazing experience in his life was quickly spiraling down. Apparently a glutton for punishment, Kris couldn’t resist asking a question bound to make him feel worse, “Was I better than Gavin?”

Adam hesitated apparently not willing to deliver the killing blow, “Apples and oranges.”

Kris forced a laugh hoping to lighten the mood, “That is a nice way of saying no. Well, you know I probably just need more practice.”

Adam accepted the olive branch and smiled back, “In that case, I volunteer to be a coach.”

Kris was getting sleepy and could tell Adam was the same. Kris turned off the light and turned away from Adam to sleep, “Good night, Adam.”

Adam wrapped his arm around Kris waist and pulled him closer, “Goodnight, my southern beauty.”

Kris smiled at the endearment and just relaxed against him. Kris fell asleep and woke up to Adam’s cell phone. Adam was still out cold. Kris woke Adam up and went into the bathroom. After relieving himself, he realized he was a bit sore and feeling very guilty. There was no denying it, he slept with a man and liked it. He was officially bisexual.


	8. Chapter 8

After taking a quick shower, Kris went back in to find Adam awake watching the news. Kris was feeling a bit awkward but Adam looked at him and smiled, “How are you feeling?”

“Sore and debauched.”

Adam laughed and got up, “Lane called to remind me I have an interview in 30 minutes. I should be back around noon. We have to leave here by 1:30 to meet my friends.”

Kris was quietly freaking out wondering how things would change with Adam. Kris just nodded. Adam seemed to pick up on his melancholy response, “Kris, are you alright? You need to be on today. You can’t play the happy boyfriend while looking like someone drowned your puppy.”

“Sorry, just feeling a bit weird. I never slept with a man before so forgive me if I take a few minutes to digest it.”

“Just don’t take all day. Look, you were curious and we had a good time. Don’t over think it.”

Kris didn’t say anything. Adam seemed to get a bit uncomfortable himself, “Well, I need to get done for my interview.” Adam just went about showering and primping before rushing out to his interview. Kris’ cell went off and saw it was his mother calling. Knowing she would just keep calling Kris reluctantly answered, “Hi Mom-“

“Kris, why is there a you tube video of you making out with Adam Lambert in a night club?”

Kris hadn’t the strength to lie, “I am pretending to be his boyfriend and boyfriends kiss.”

“Kris, Katy told me you were helping him out but don’t you think you are over playing your role? What about Katy? I know she is being understanding because we both think Adam is an idiot for dating that creep Gavin but how is she going to handle seeing you two go at it on a video? Not to mention both your brother and father saw it as well.”

Kris wanted to crawl into a hole, “They did?”

“Kris, Adam is famous. He has an army of fans that live and breathe for tidbits of his personal life. What did you think would happen? Kris, I am your mother and love you. However, this charade is the craziest think you have ever done. Maybe you don’t realize just how many people are thinking you are dating the man. Do you really want people thinking you are something that you are not? What is the church going to say? I am not even sure if they start doing international missions again you will be invited. Hold on your father wants to talk to you.”

Kris heard his father tell his mother to give them some privacy. Kris braced himself for the worst, “Kris, it’s your father. What exactly is going on?”

Kris had never lied to his father and found he still couldn’t, “I don’t know. It started out with a free upgrade on the plane ride back from South Africa and just snowballed. Dad, I am so sorry for embarrassing the family.”

“Son, you have always been a bit different and I never understood how you could run off to all these third work countries when you have a beautiful woman waiting to marry you. I think I am starting to get it.”

“Dad-“

“Kris, I won’t condone you cheating on Katy. It is deceitful and a sin. If you don’t want to marry her then be man enough to let her go. I also don’t think this is the best way to come out of the closet.”

Kris wanted to deny it, “Wait, I am not gay. Well, I am not sure.”

His father sighed, “Son, no parent wants to see their child hurting. You remember a few years ago when the Lansdale kid drowned. The news reported it as an accident but it was a suicide. His father and I were good friends. He told me his son came out to them and they took it badly. Can you imagine the guilt and pain they live with every day wondering if they could have saved him? Kris, no matter what happens we love you and don’t ever feel like you can’t be you. Frankly, I don’t get the obsession so many people have about Adam Lambert but I am guessing he is a bit of a catch. All I ask is you be honest and limit the casualties. Also, stop sucking face on camera!”

Kris would have expected his father to be shocked and in denial, “I don’t think Katy will understand. She seemed to believe I was just playing a role.”

“Because she is a girl and is in love with you. But, we both know most men won’t kiss other men unless they are being paid or they are attracted to men. Wait a minute does he think you are just acting or does he like you?”

“I don’t know. He seems to be attracted to me but I am not sure it means all that much to him.”

“Kris, I don’t care whether you decide to be gay, straight or something between but you are not the type to pursue light hearted affairs or have a casual walk on the wild side. Why are you really going along with this charade and what happens to you when it’s over?”

Kris didn’t have an answer, “Maybe just this once I do want to just have a fling and not care about repercussions.”

“That would be ok except you are doing it in the public eye with photos to haunt you the rest of your life. Kris, you are not 15 years old. You need to be responsible and think about your future. I could care less if you decided to take a break from Katy and experiment with dating other people even men. However, you are cheating on your girlfriend, pretending to date an international rock star and keep getting caught in lewd photos. If I didn’t know better, I would think you were either on drugs or having a break down. When are you coming home?”

“Monday.”

“Can you manage to avoid compromising photos for the next 24 hours?”

“Yes, Dad.”

“Do I need to give you the talk about safe sex?”

“Please don’t.”

“Kris, we love you but be careful and smart. You have a whole life ahead of you don’t ruin it for something that is fleeting.”

Kris hung up and just silently freaked out. Adam came back at one and looked at Kris, “What are you doing?”

“Nothing just thinking.”

“Well, think while dressing. We have to leave in a half hour. I don’t want to sound like a jerk but you need to look good it is show time.”

“Adam, this charade is ruining my life.”

Adam shook his head, “I knew I should have waited until tonight to mess around. Kris, you need to keep it together for one day.”

Kris looked at Adam, “Oh that’s right the most important thing in the world happens in a half hour. Forget about world peace, we need to make Adam Lambert’s ex pay for his affairs and prevent you from caving into a blowjob by said ex. So what that my church will kick me out, my girlfriend will be crushed, my family will never forgive me and I will be branded as a gay man when I am not!”

Adam just stared at Kris, “Are you done venting? Because, we are running out of time. Look, I get that there were unintended consequences which I will help you deal with but right now we need to follow through with the charade. It isn’t going to help either one of us being exposed as frauds. If my ex figures out we are faking it, I wouldn’t but it past him from either blackmailing me or using it as a publicity stunt. It won’t help to come clean now. If it is any consolation if I knew then what I knew now I would have left you in coach.”

Kris hadn’t thought he could feel worse but he should have known rock bottom is actually bottomless. Adam was right the damage was done. Kris just needed to get through the charade and then hope his 15 minutes of fame would pass quickly. He and Adam spoke very little before heading out to the matinee. Kris was nervous and wished he and Adam weren’t fighting. They arrived and Adam took him over to some beautiful people. Kris had no doubt which man was Gavin. Katy was right, the man was good-looking. He was the quintessential Hollywood beauty with blonde hair, blue eyes and blinding white teeth. He was tan, toned and fashionable. Gavin smiled, “Adam, baby, I missed you so much and was so excited you were coming to the play. Can you believe I am actually doing a show? It is a small part but you know I owe it all to you. You were always my inspiration to be a better person.”

Of course the guy had a perfect voice to match his flawless looks. Adam smiled back, “Was I? Anyway, I want you to meet a very good friend of mine, Kris. We met in South Africa.”

Gavin looked Kris up and down, “Nice to meet you are you one of those Afrikaans guys?”

“Actually, I think that is a language rather than a nationality but either way I am from Arkansas.”

Gavin glared but then laughed, “Oh dear, was I way off the mark. Nice to meet you. I am Gavin, Adam’s ex-boyfriend. We stayed close after taking a break.”

Kris was not sure how to respond and looked at Adam. Adam rolled his eyes, “How close could we be seeing as I haven’t even been in the same country.”

Gavin smiled, “That is geography. I still like to think that we are good friends.”

Adam didn’t say anything and Kris had no clue what to say either. Luckily the other people in the group began introducing themselves. As the group continued to interact, Gavin came back over by Kris, “So are from Arkansas and were in Africa but what brings you here to New York?”

Kris did not feel like Adam prepped him enough and was nervous dealing with Gavin on his own, “Adam. We just weren’t ready to part after the trip so I came with him to New York.”

Gavin frowned, “Do you have a job?”

“I was doing charity work and I work for my Uncle back in Arkansas.”

Gavin gave Kris a fake smile, “Well, sounds like it is very fortunate you landed yourself a rich friend. Too bad Adam’s attention span can be short. You better try and milk him fast.”

Kris could not believe what an ass this guy was being, “I am not with him for his money or fame.”

“Really? Well too bad because I am not sure he is really offering much more. Look, you seem like a pretty naïve guy so I am going to level with you. Adam is mad at me and he obviously chose to pick up with a polar opposite. You are a rebound. Do you really think in any normal circumstance you would attract a guy like Adam? How do you plan on keeping him interested?”

Gavin had a very sharp tongue and managed to voice Kris’ fears. Kris was a bit taken aback but was saved from responding as Adam joined them with another guy. The guy told Gavin he needed to finish up his makeup.

Adam smiled at Kris, “Kris, this is Leo, he is one of the dancers in the play and a good friend of mine. We have known each other for more than a decade.”

Kris shook Leo’s hand, “Nice to meet you. I am looking forward to seeing the play, this will be my first Broadway show.”

Leo smiled enthusiastically, “Well, I hope you like it. This is the best one if I do say so myself. Adam tells me you met in Africa. How exotic and romantic. Were you at his concert in South Africa?”

Kris didn’t know what to say, “No, I was working so I couldn’t get that night off. I did get to see him play in NY which was amazing.”

“Yeah, Adam is great on stage. He was really good in theater too. He could have made it in Hollywood if he didn’t settle for being a multi-platinum international rock-star.” Leo laughed and then told them they should go to their seats since the play was going to start in ten minutes.

They sat down and Adam grabbed his hand and kissed his wrist, “Thank you for playing along. Gavin didn’t seem to have his claws out.”

“Really, he basically told me I was a gold digger and I had better act fast since I am boring.”

Adam laughed, “That is really funny coming from him of all people. Sorry if he was a jerk. I know he wants me back so I kind of figured he would be mean to you.”

“I can deal with it since come tomorrow it won’t matter anyway. As long as we don’t have any more pictures or scandals, I am fine. ”

Kris noticed Adam frowned but then the lights dimmed. Kris was excited to see a play. It was really good. Gavin had a small role but he seemed to make the most of it. After t concluded, they went backstage and it was like a party. Adam grabbed two glasses of champagne and gave one to Kris. Everyone started fawning over Adam since he was after all Adam Lambert. Kris noticed Gavin getting annoyed. Gavin went over and made a big show of hugging and kissing Adam on both cheeks. He also told everyone how Adam had come to see him in the show even though he was in the middle of a world tour. 

Kris just stood by the buffet table drinking champagne and making small talk with whoever walked by. He had no desire to join the circus ring by Adam. Leo came over, “So Kris, what did you think?”

“I thought the play was fantastic. Much better than any of the plays that come to Conway or even Little Rock. How long have you been dancing?”

“All my life, I usually dance for Pink but she is working on her next album and enjoying some family time. So, are you going to go to LA now?”

“Er…I don’t know. We haven’t really talked about the future.”

“Adam is like my brother and I love him to death. However, he is a buffoon when it comes to relationships hence Gavin. If he is not smart enough to invite you to LA, invite yourself. This is the first time I have seen him be immune to Gavin’s tricks. I can only assume it is because he likes you so much.”

Kris guessed Leo did not know the extent to which Gavin had hurt Adam. He also knew Leo’s conclusion was incorrect. Kris wasn’t sure how to handle Leo, “Maybe it is just that were new and haven’t known each other long enough for the novelty to wear off.”

Leo laughed, “Either way, I am glad to see Adam happy. I look forward to hanging out with you again. If you’ll excuse me, I have to schmooze some Hollywood types so I can get a gig in the sun this winter.”

Adam came back over, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to abandon you for so long but I got caught up with that group.”

Kris smiled, “No worries, I have been pigging out on the buffet. Not too shabby a spread.”

Adam looked at the buffet and groaned, “Yeah, if you are on a carb binge.”

Kris shrugged, “I break my food down into categories of taste rather than chemical composition and this my friend is a good tasting buffet. I love stuffed potato skins and spicy wings.”

“You should be 300 pounds Kris Allen instead of sporting a six pack.”

“I balance it out with a third world diet several months out of the year.”

Adam seemed to contemplate, “Does that work?”

Kris laughed, “I am not sure going to a famine country is on the list of approved diets. Nor is getting food poisoning is not the most pleasant way to get rid of excess pounds.”

“Can’t be that much worse than juicing.” 

Adam made a plate of vegetables and Kris just shook his head, “Why don’t you at least eat some cocktail shrimp, that isn’t fried and I am pretty sure there are none of those evil carbs in the cocktail sauce.”

Adam rolled his eyes but grabbed some shrimp all the same. Gavin came over, “They always have the most unhealthy stuff on these buffet tables. It is amazing anyone stays in shape. Adam, we are going to head over to a really fun place at the pier. They have a barbeque, lots of liquor and dancing starting from four. You have to come.”

Adam looked at Kris hopefully. Kris was here for Adam so it really wasn’t his place to say no and did not want to expose any weakness to Gavin, “Whatever you want, Adam. I am happy spending time with you no matter what we do.”

Adam smiled, “Sure, we’re game.”

They all headed out. As they walked to the pier, some paparazzi came over. Kris cringed remembering his father’s warning and tried to move out of the cameras. Gavin on the other hand used the opportunity to move up to Adam and hug him. Adam seemed to be a bit taken aback but Gavin just continued to flirt with the paparazzi and Adam. One of the camera people asked if they were back together. Gavin smiled but Adam spoke up, “No we are just friends. As you all know I have moved on.” Adam nodded in Kris’ direction. All the paparazzi looked over at Kris. Gavin did a good job of looking hurt. Kris did a good job of looking embarrassed.

The paparazzi snapped Kris’ picture, “What is your name? Did you steal Adam from Gavin? How long have you been dating.”

Kris ignored them and kept walking with his head down. Adam moved by him. Kris looked at him and said low, “Please don’t make a bigger scene.”

Adam nodded and turned to the paparazzi, “Alright guys you got our pictures there is nothing more here. We are going into a bar and they won’t let you all in.”

They entered into a outdoor restaurant bar and the paparazzi were banned. The place was crowded with mostly shirtless men. The group got some shots and everyone began drinking. Kris decided to refrain. He needed his wits about him since he did promise his Dad he would not do anything lewd in public.

Adam was partying and drinking. He tried to coax Kris onto the dance floor but Kris was too sober. A few minutes later Kris noticed Adam dancing with the group they came with and Gavin maneuvering closer to Adam. Kris hoped Adam would do the right thing without him getting involved. That hope began to dim as he noticed Gavin grinding up again Adam and Adam not pushing him away. Kris tried to get Adam’s attention and wave him back over. Adam was oblivious but Gavin noticed and gave Kris the finger. Pissed and acting against his better judgment, Kris went over. Gavin put his arms around Adam to block out Kris. 

Kris did not want to get into a physical brawl but was not about to let Gavin win. His mother and Katy were right the guy was a jerk. The floor was crowded so it was difficult to get to Adam. Frustrated, Kris grabbed Gavin instead and pulled him away from Adam. Adam noticed Kris and smiled, “Changed your mind about dancing with me?”

“Yeah, your aggressive ex persuaded me.”

Gavin looked at Adam, “He is using you! He told me so. Don’t throw away what we had for this hick. I still love you.”

“I am not sure what we had is worth salvaging. Look, I am with Kris now and you live in NY. We need to move on.”

Gavin started crying, “This week is my last performance. I am coming back to LA. Adam, we could start over. This time it will be different.”

Adam hesitated, “I am not ready to start over.”

“You hate me don’t you? Everyone is always against me. Your fans hated me and now you do too.”  
Kris could not believe the bullshit he was hearing and was annoyed he was having to witness another dramatic performance. Worse, Adam seemed to be buying the crap.

Adam looked at Gavin sympathetically, “I don’t hate you. Look, maybe we can be friends.”

Gavin perked up, “Really? Can I stay with you for a few days when I get back to Cali? I just need a couple days to find a place.”

Kris heard enough, “Gavin maybe Adam can help you out with a hotel.”

Gavin frowned, “I don’t want to cost him money.” Gavin turned to Adam, “Can I stay with you?”

Adam looked at Kris and then Gavin, “I am sorry, Kris is coming to stay with me in LA so my place is full.”

Gavin smiled, “No problem you have two bedrooms. I promise you won’t even notice me there. I am going to be out auditioning every day. Besides, I can take Kris around LA when you are busy working. Please, Adam.” Gavin produced a very angelic expression. 

“OK, but only for a week.”

Kris couldn’t believe in the span of two minutes Gavin went from trying to steal Adam, to accusing Kris of being a gold-digger, to wanting to be his tour guide. The fact that Adam bought into it was even scarier. Kris wondered if this is where Adam got his dramatic streak and mood swings. 

Adam pulled Kris with him off the dance floor, “OK, change of plans. You have to come with me to LA.”

Not good. Kris looked at Adam, “I have to go back to Arkansas. I need to explain things to my family and my girlfriend”

“Fine, we can fly there first and then go to LA. This will give you a chance to dump your beard so you aren’t cheating. I hate cheaters.”

It was obvious that Adam was too drunk to think clearly or filter his thoughts. Kris knew better than to argue with a drunk, “Let’s go back to the hotel and sort this out in the morning.”

“Yeah, I gotta call Lane to change our flights. On second thought, let’s just go to the airport early and make the changes there.”


	9. Chapter 9

Adam said goodbye to his friends and escorted Kris out to a taxi. Luckily the paparazzi had left and they made it to the hotel room without any incident. Adam texted the whole taxi ride back and Kris was busy freaking out. Adam ordered room service, “You want anything, Kris? I am ordering a fruit bowl and some steamed vegetables.”

“Do they have pizza?”

Adam groaned, “I hate you but yes they do. Cheese or pepperoni?” 

Kris smiled, “Pepperoni of course.”

Adam ordered and then sat down. “Well, that certainly did not turn out like I expected. Am I remembering correctly that I agreed to let Gavin stay at my house?”

“Yes and do you remember telling him I was staying there too?”

“Of course, it would be total masochism if I stayed alone with Gavin. Besides, the charade won’t be too hard since you are putting out now.”

Kris could not believe how insensitive Adam could be. “Adam, I am not coming to California. I have a life you know.”

“You said you hated your life. Besides, I am sure you have a better chance of finding some international charity in LA than in Arkansas. Maybe you can work on gay rights in Africa.”

Kris shook his head, “I think they would rather have clean water and food.”

“Maybe not the gay Africans. Anyway, you will like LA. I have a really cool house in the hills and lots of famous friends.”

Kris shook his head, “Well, I’m kind of a simple guy and I would rather not be in the spotlight so hanging out with famous people is not really a plus.” 

Adam shrugged, “Well I also have lots of fun friends. Anyway, doesn’t LA sound better than Conway? Plus, we can have more sex.” Adam pulled Kris against him and kissed him.

Kris couldn’t resist kissing Adam, “What am I going to tell my family?”

“Are you still lying to them?”  
“My mom thinks I am pretending to be your boyfriend and my father…thinks the same.” Kris was not going to admit he was falling for Adam and that his father suspected as much. For all he knew, Adam really was just trying to get back with Gavin.

Adam thought for a moment, “So they think you are totally straight and just doing me a favor?”

“I think so.”

“What about your… friend?”

“If you mean my girlfriend, Katy, she is a huge Adam Lambert fan and wants me to save you from Gavin.”

“OK, well how are you going to dump her? I hate to lose a fan. Why don’t you tell her you want to see other people and leave out the details? I will play along with your charade.”

Kris was confused, “What charade?”

“The one where you pretend we aren’t lovers.”

Kris had a feeling this was going to end badly plus he wasn’t even sure they were “lovers” as opposed to him just being Adam’s flavor of the week. Adam was going through his cell phone, “I have to do a radio show on Thursday so we can only spend two days in Conway. Is that enough time for you to wrap things up back there?”

“Adam, don’t you think this is getting out of hand? We are going to pretend that we are pretending? What do you think is going on between us?”

Adam looked perplexed, “What do you mean?”

“Exactly what I asked you. What are your feelings toward me?”

“Well, I am a bit frustrated right now because you are giving me a hard time.”

Kris was beyond frustrated, “Do you like me?”

Adam laughed, “Of course I like you. I wouldn’t keep this charade up if I couldn’t stand you. I would like to think we are becoming friends.” Adam raised an eyebrow, “Why? Don’t you like me?”

Kris shook his head annoyed Adam wasn’t being serious, “Adam, I don’t do casual. I wouldn’t have slept with you if I didn’t like you.”

Adam sat down and pulled Kris on his lap, “Look, I don’t think either one of us is ready for this kind of discussion. You are just about to end a relationship and I just ended a really shitty one. I think we both need to take a step back from people. You need to figure out your sexuality. I think casual is exactly what we both need. We are putting on a charade but that doesn’t stop us from being friends. Think of it as friends with benefits.”

“So I am destroying my life for benefits?”

“You are creating an opportunity to explore a different life. No big deal since you already admitted then current one wasn’t satisfying. Kris, I don’t want to see you get hurt but you can’t hide from life. Look, if it ends up you are truly straight, I am sure you can pick right back up with your barbie doll or find some other girl when you get back. But let’s face it, we both know we are going to fool around more so why string her along.”

Kris did not look forward to going to Conway. Kris got up, “I have to call my family and warn them you are coming. Maybe I should just meet you in LA.”

“No way, you will chicken out. Besides I want to meet the Allens.” Adam smiled innocently. 

Kris frowned and decided he needed a better tactic to dissuade Adam, “You know my Mom is a great cook and she will insist on feeding you her most prized fried, carb-loaded dishes.”

Adam hesitated, “Well, then you better explain my special needs diet so I am not but in an awkward position. Tell her I have a gluten allergy.”

“I can’t lie to Ma. You better just avoid the whole problem.”

“Nice try but I can make no sound charming enough.”

Room service arrived. Of course Adam ended up having some pizza and blaming Kris for sabotaging his diet. Kris would be concerned about Adam always being on a diet but Adam cheated so much it didn’t really matter nutrition wise. However, it was somewhat annoying. Kris knew his Mom would not respect Adam’s dietary concerns and almost laughed aloud thinking about the scene which would enfold. 

After eating Adam passed out and Kris eventually fell asleep. They went to the airport and Adam switched his flight. He called Lane and after a few nasty words he hung up and told Kris, Lane would arrange their flights to LA and that his security would not be coming to Arkansas. Kris excused himself to call his family.

His mother answered, “You better not be calling to tell me you cancelled your flight.”

“Hi Mom, no I am still coming in at four. Er…I am bringing a friend.”

Kris’ Mom was silent so Kris continued, “Adam is coming with me.”

“Why is Adam coming to Arkansas? According to TMZ, he was back with Gavin again. There was also some mention of a bar room brawl on one of the blogs. Did you get in a fight?”

Kris still could not believe how public Adam’s life was and just how insane thinking any charade would work. “He is not back with Gavin and no I didn’t get into a fight. Gavin was dancing inappropriately with Adam and I just intervened.”

“Like a jealous boyfriend? Kris, do you expect the whole family to keep up these lies? How long is Adam planning on staying in Arkansas? Where is he staying?”

Kris frowned, “He will be in Arkansas for two days. I thought he could stay with us since he is not taking any security. I will explain everything when I come home. If it is a problem I will tell Adam he needs to stay in a hotel.”

Kim sighed, “Of course Adam can stay with us. Geez, I always dreamed of meeting Adam Lambert but not under these circumstances. I am not sure what your father is going to say. We will meet you at baggage claim.”

Kris called Katy next. Katy answered, “Kris, I was waiting for your call. Did you screw up? TMZ is claiming Adam is back with Gavin. You were supposed to stop that romance.”

“Adam is not back with Gavin and you were right Gavin is a real jerk. He tried to get him back but Adam rejected him. Listen, Adam is coming with me to Arkansas.”

“Really! I can’t wait to meet him. I am so excited.” 

“Are you around tonight? I’d like to come see you.”

“Actually your Mom has re-organized your return dinner so when you get in we will all be there. Don’t worry I will make sure no one acts weird around Adam. Well, your cousin might but she is one of those cray-cray glamberts.”

Kris didn’t even know what Katy was saying but he was not looking forward to explaining himself to a full house. Adam was waving him over. Kris got off the phone and went by Adam. Adam handed him a ticket, “I upgraded you so we could sit together. Listen, I got a text from my publicist and he said TMZ already found out I am going to Arkansas.”

“How do they find these things out?”

Adam sighed, “Apparently a Miss Becky Allen just posted on a glambert site that she was having dinner with me. Who is Becky?”

Kris wanted to crawl into a hole. “She is my cousin. According to Katy she is a huge fan. Listen, you can’t hold any of my family against me. I am sensing this is going to be a very uncomfortable, embarrassing visit.”

Adam seemed concerned, “Kris, if your cousin is posting information on the internet, then we can’t let her know us being an item is a sham. As much as I am against lying to family, I think we need to pretend to be the real deal.”

Kris looked at Adam, “Katy is coming to dinner too. If I pretend to be your boyfriend she is going to freak out and so will my family.”

“OK, then we neither confirm nor deny. Then you can tell Katy anything you want in private but you still should just dump her.”

Kris’ head felt like it was going to explode so he decided to just ignore his dilemma and hope for the best. They landed and went to baggage claim. Kris saw only his father. Kris went over with Adam and hugged his Dad.

“Hi Dad, this is Adam.”

Adam smiled and put out his hand, “Hello, Mr. Allen. It is a pleasure to meet you.”

Neil Allen seemed a bit more serious than his usual jubilant self, “You may as well call me Neil since you are apparently dating my son. I must say we were quite surprised to read all about it.”

Kris was surprised his father was being borderline rude. Adam didn’t seem to notice and laughed, “Sorry, the fame makes these things hard to keep private.”

“Really, because seems to me other celebrities usually don’t comment to the media when they want it hush-hush. After all wasn’t your intention to have my son pose publicly as a boyfriend, wasn’t it?”

Adam seemed taken aback by being called out, “Your son agreed to pretend to be my boyfriend. It was his decision. I didn’t force him, Mr. Allen.”

“No, but there certainly are a lot of unintended consequences that he will be forced to live with. You are an out and proud gay man with a successful career. Kris comes from a conservative town, has yet to find his way and will now have the stigma of being your ex. Not to mention, he has a serious girlfriend who has to deal with the stigma too.”

Adam shrugged, “I am not sure ‘stigma’ is the right word. Plenty of my exs have used their 15 minutes of fame to their advantage.”

Kris did not like how this conversation was going, “Dad, it was my choice. Adam is right about not forcing me to do anything and I should have thought it through better. He is a good guy please stop taking my stupidity for agreeing out on him.”

Neil shook his head and looked at Adam, “My son may be blinded by your charisma but we both know you took advantage. You have been around fame long enough to know what the consequences were and you didn’t care.” Neil just sighed, “Anyway, it is water under the bridge. Your mother has prepared a feast and we have a house full of guests eagerly anticipating your arrival.”

Kris looked at Adam and could tell his father’s words had upset him. Adam’s head was down and his usual swagger seemed to be missing. They just grabbed their bags and followed Neil to the car. Unfortunately, a couple paparazzi showed up before they exited the airport. They were taking their picture and asking if Adam was meeting Kris parents. They asked Kris if he was jealous of Gavin. Adam seemed a bit melancholy and simply stated he had no comment and just ignored the paparrazi. They finally got to the car and pulled out. It was very unnerving.

Neil spoke, “Wow that was horrible. Adam, is that what you deal with every day?”

Adam shrugged, “Not every day but most days. I am sorry you had to deal with that. We should have taken a cab. I usually have security but I didn’t think I would need it here.”

“Why are you here, Adam?”

Kris had had enough of his father beating up on Adam, “Dad! We just got off the plane can you please stop subjecting Adam it an inquisition. What happened to old fashioned southern hospitality? You are really being rude.”

“I am not being rude. I am just confused and would like some clarification before we face the whole family. After all, why would Adam Lambert follow you to Conway? Adam, don’t you live in LA?”

Adam nodded, “I do but Kris wanted to come here before going to LA.”

Neil Allen slammed on the breaks and pulled to the side of the road, “Excuse me?”

Kris noticed Adam’s eyes go wide and Kris jumped in, “Dad, I was going to tell you in person that I am going to go to LA for a bit.”

Neil Allen was obviously shocked and displeased, “You are suddenly moving to LA?”

“No, I was just going to go there for…” Kris was not sure what to say but luckily Adam jumped in.

“Mr. Allen, I invited Kris to come stay with me so we could work on a charity. He has a lot of experience working overseas and he could really help me work on some philanthropic endeavors I was hoping to pursue. I have a large house so there are no strings attached.”  
Kris thought that sounded pretty good but his Dad knew the score so would see right through it.

Neil nodded, “Adam, as I said call me Neil. I think that is a good version to tell the rest of the family. Now tell me the truth. I want to know why you really invited Kris to come to LA with you.”

Adam shrugged, “I like having Kris around and my ex is coming back to LA. I need to continue this pretense a bit longer. Plus, I really do like the idea of doing more charitable work and Kris here needs a job.”

Neil shook his head, “Is this really just a pretense or are you planning on really dating him?”

Kris was mortified that his father was treating Adam like a suitor, “Dad, that is our business not yours.”

“Kris, if you don’t like me asking these questions how are you going to deal with the ten million other people?” Neil shook his head, “I don’t like these lies. Neither one of you will keep the story straight. Adam, you may think you are a man of the world and a jaded rock star but I know how to read people. You both are playing with fire and worse you are playing with your hearts. If you think you aren’t going to get burned, then you are both naïve.”

Neil pulled back on the road and they drove in silence. They arrived and there was a welcome home banner over the garage. Neil got out first. Kris grabbed Adam’s hand, “I am sorry about my father.”

Adam squeezed his hand, “What exactly did you tell him? He is a bit intense and obviously doesn’t appreciate me or my involvement with you. All well, I do better with women.”

Kris shook his head, “I…let’s talk later. I have to warn you, I am not sure my Mom or Katy will like you much either after they find out I am going to LA.” 

Adam looked unsure of himself, “Yeah, well maybe my coming was a really bad idea. I have had tough crowds before but nothing like this. I don’t get it since most people just kiss my ass and pretend I walk on water.”

Kris smiled, “Well maybe I will kiss it later.”

Adam’s eyes brightened and he laughed as they exited the car. Neil unpacked the trunk and followed them in the house. Kris was glad Adam did not go off on his father like he seemed to do to his band and staff. As much as Adam was an egotistical rock-star, he seemed to have a healthy respect for parents. He was still concerned how Adam was going to deal with a big dinner and his whole family not to mention more third degrees. Kris watched as Adam switched on his rock star charisma as he walked through the door. Unlike his father the Allen women were enamored with him immediately. His mother seemed to forget all the trouble Adam caused and just fell into star worship mode. 

Adam responded to the their overtures by being very charming and flirty with his mother, Aunt and his ridiculous cousin Becky. Katy was acting a bit more reserved toward Adam. She went to Kris first. She hugged him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips, “I missed you so much, Kristopher.”

Kris felt a bit awkward having not seen her in a while and knowing he cheated. Kris tried to return the sentiment and pulled back completely when Adam coughed. Kris noticed Adam staring at him expectantly. Kris turned to Katy, “Katy, this is Adam Lambert, Adam, this is…Katy.”

Adam smiled, “Nice to meet you, Katy. Aren’t you cute, so petite and so…blond.” 

Katy looked confused for a moment and then smiled back, “It is so nice to meet you too. I am a huge fan of your music. When Kris told-“

“That’s sweet. Mrs. Allen, where should I put my bag?” Adam seemed to just dismiss Katy.

Kris could not believe how rude Adam was being to Katy. Kim Allen was too star struck to notice and told Adam to follow her to the guest room. Katy just turned to Kris, “Well he seems…interesting. How long is he staying? Is this to counter the TMZ report saying he got back with Gavin?”

“He is going to be here for two days. Yeah, Gavin seemed to want to rekindle the relationship but Adam did not agree.”

“Well, many glamberts were very upset with the rumor. Everyone is anti-Gavin. I should warn you back here in Conway, there has been a lot of uproar about you being involved with Adam. I think it will be good once this charade is over and we can clear up the confusion locally.”

Kris was at a loss what to say. Adam returned with Kim Allen on his arm. The women continued to fawn over Adam throughout the first course. Neil Allen looked at Kris and murmured, “He certainly is laying on the charm for most of the women. I can’t help but notice he is not being very gracious to Katy. I take it he knows she is your girlfriend.” 

“I think he is just tired from the flight and his hectic schedule.”

“If I didn’t know better I would day it was more like old fashioned jealousy.”

Kris didn’t even bother responding since he had no good response. He would love to think Adam was truly jealous but Kris had a feeling he just saw Katy as a threat to his charade.

In the meantime, Becky Allen was keeping Adam busy by practically throwing herself at him. Becky just turned 16 but she looked and acted older. As ludicrous as it was, Kris found himself dealing with his own green-eyed monster. To Adam’s credit, he was not giving in to the overtures however he wasn’t actively discouraging the behavior either. 

Katy seemed to notice Kris’ anger but assumed it was directed toward Becky, “She is just star-struck and acting like a sixteen year old. Adam is a big boy, I am sure he is used to even more outrageous behavior.”

As the main course was served Adam tried to graciously turn down most of the really unhealthy southern dishes but his mother was loading his plate anyway. Kris could sense Adam getting unhappy and worried he might explode, “Mom, Adam follows a very strict diet and doesn’t eat the stuff you are cramming on his plate. You are making him uncomfortable.”

“Nonsense. He is quite svelte in person and a little home cooking never hurt anyone. Adam, you can go back to your crazy juicing after your visit.” Kim put more fried okra on his plate.”

Adam’s eyes widened, “Actually, I have to follow a special glutten free diet.”

Kim laughed, “No you don’t. Adam, you are being silly.”

“Mom, not everyone likes southern food. It is one thing to be hospitable by providing a meal and it is another thing to force it down someone’s throat. Please stop making Adam uncomfortable.”

Everyone stared at Kris after his unusual outburst. Kris was ordinarily a ‘don’t rock the boat’ kind of person and questioning his mother’s hospitality certainly was rocking the boat. Neil recovered first, “Adam, my wife is a traditional southern woman and forces everyone to eat. Of course you don’t have to eat anything you don’t want and can stop when you are full. Now, Kris, why don’t you tell us about this last trip to Africa?”

The rest of meal went smoothly. Kris told the family all about Lesotho and Adam talked a little bit about his music. After dinner Becky asked Adam if he would sing for them. Kris was annoyed, “Becky, he is just coming off a tour and I am sure the last thing he wants to do his perform for us.”

Kris’ mother looked disappointed but then brightened up, “Kris, why don’t you get your guitar and you sing for us.”

Adam seemed surprised, “Yes, Kris, you should sing for us.”

The last thing Kris wanted to do was have amateur hour and perform in front of a multi-platinum artist. Still, he felt bad about everything he but his family through so he agreed. Becky looked at Adam shyly, “Maybe if you get inspired you could do a duet.”

Adam nodded, “Maybe as long as Kris knows something other than country music.”

Kris snorted, “I don’t sing country music.”

Kris grabbed his guitar and played “Hey Jude”. Kris often played with his eyes closed and was surprised when he opened them to see everyone applauding ecstatically including Adam. Kris’ Mom, who was his biggest fan in the family, told him to do “Ain’t no sunshine.”  
Kris was happy to play one from the piano since he could focus on the keys. He was always a bit shy performing. He finished and heard Adam telling his family that Kris was really good. Kris was not liking the attention, “Adam, I don’t know how to play any of your songs but do you want to do a cover with me?”

Adam shrugged, “If I know it I’m game.”

Kris tried to think of something Adam would know, “Sweet home, Alabama?”

Adam made a face. Kris tried to think more modern, “Do you know Crazy?”

“Gnarls Buckley or Patsy Cline?”

Kris laughed, “I guess either but I was thinking more Gnarls Buckley.”

Adam nodded. Kris was a bit nervous but grabbed his guitar knowing it didn’t have to be perfect. They alternated verses and even if it was a little off in some areas, the family seemed to love it. Kris hated to ask more of Adam but he wanted to appease his family, “Adam, will you do a solo for them?”

Adam hesitated but then nodded, “OK, what can you play?”

Katy spoke up, “Kris play “Dust in the Wind” on the piano. I have seen you tubes of Adam singing it and it was really good.” 

Adam shook his head, “I don’t remember the words anymore. Can you play anything by Queen?”

Kris though about it, “I can play Crazy little thing called love.”

“Perfect.”

Kris played and Adam sang. Kris couldn’t help but play into the flirty performance Adam gave. Everyone applauded but Katy seemed to be more reserve in her applause. Kim Allen decided the concert was over and brought out dessert. Adam groaned to Kris, “I hate your house. I hope your family isn’t some crazy southern cult that is fattening me up to eat me later.”

Kris laughed and whispered, “Yeah, I tried to throw off the scent by not playing the banjo.”

Adam laughed hysterically which caused Kris to laugh too. Kris realized although it was one of the most awkward meals in his life, it was a lot more fun and exciting having Adam at his house. Maybe the visit wouldn’t be as traumatic as he feared.


	10. Chapter 10

After dessert, the extended Allen family departed, leaving just Kris’ parents, Katy and Adam in the house. Katy seemed to want to stick around longer by offering to help his Mom clean up. Adam surprisingly spoke up, “Kim, since you are graciously letting me stay with Kris, I am happy to help. With only boys in the house, I always helped my Mom so I am more than qualified.”

Kim still enamored with Adam, just did a fan girl nod. Katy seemed a bit put off but just smiled, “Wonderful then I can spend some quality time with my boyfriend since I had to share him.”

Adam frowned, “Well, don’t be too greedy because I need him back.”

Katy was caught off guard by Adam’s statement so Kris spoke up, “Don’t mind Adam he has a Californian wit.”

Adam looked at Kris, “Is that a euphemism for keeping it real?”

Neil Allen interrupted, “Katy, I think spending time with Kris is definitely due but it has been a long day. Perhaps you and Kris could spend tomorrow together. Adam can spend the day with me. I will take him to some sights and he can lend me an extra set of hands for some errands.”

Kris and Adam’s mouth dropped open, “Dad, you can’t expect Adam to do errands. He is a…”

“An able bodied man. I am sure even rock stars can get their hands dirty.” Kris could tell by Neil’s tone that it wasn’t up for discussion and knew better than to press. 

Adam, not being familiar with Neil Allen didn’t hear it and spoke up, “Mr. Allen, I would love to spend the day with you but I think Kris and I need to hangout since your niece leaked my whereabouts to the world. Also, Kris cannot be seen with Katy, it will weaken our façade.” Adam looked over at Katy triumphantly and then must have decided to switch tactics. Adam looked at Katy and his mother and sighed, “My ex-boyfriend is trying to rekindle our relationship, I am hoping by having Kris pose as my boyfriend he gets the message. I really need this visit to drive the point home.”

Kim and Katy both seemed sympathetic while Neil Allen rolled his eyes. Katy took Adams hand, “Adam, your ex-boyfriend was bad news and all of your fans prayed you would break up. If you want to come with us-“

Neil shook his head and interrupted Katy, “Adam, if there are paparazzi around they will follow you not Kris. I think it is better if Kris and Katy spend time alone. After all, Katy has been very gracious about you pretending to date Kris. Besides, being seen doing errands with me will definitely send a message to your ex. It will show you are bonding with Kris’ father which can only help your façade.”

Kim Allen looked at her husband still slightly appalled, “Neil, Adam is a guest. I think it is fine to take him around but what errands did you have in mind?”

“I have to go to home depot to pick up supplies to repair the shed and I have to get a battery for your car. I promise I won’t have Adam do anything he can injure himself on unless he is a total klutz but in that case I can’t be held responsible.”

Kris could tell Adam was not accustomed to not getting his way and worried he was going to throw a fit. Adam was looking at Kris to intervene but frankly Kris was still alittle scared of his father and had no intention of going up against him.

Adam turned to Neil Allen, “Look, I am not really a home improvement kind of guy. I am more into decorating than building.” 

“Nonsense, don’t pigeon hole yourself. Besides all you have to do is carry stuff to the car. Are your feet and arms working?”

Adam seemed shocked that Neil Allen was not backing down but then smiled, Fine. Your Dad is right, you and your…Katy should have some time together. You know time to discuss your upcoming trip and other things.”

Katy looked confused, “Trip? What trip?”

Kris felt like punching Adam but instead just smiled tightly, “I will explain everything tomorrow. How about I come by and pick you up at 1100 so we can maybe go to lunch. I’ll walk you to your car.”

Kris walked Katy to her car. Katy smiled, “I was really excited to meet Adam but he doesn’t seem to really like me much.”

Kris felt bad, “He is just tired from his tour and we had a long flight.”

Katy laughed, “It is a three hour flight, surely he flies longer than that when he goes overseas. I almost got the sense he was jealous but that makes no sense since you are just pretending and I am sure he has better offers.” Katy laughed and Kris didn’t.

“Katy, let’s plan to spend tomorrow together, I think we need to really talk.”

Katy looked at Kris, “That sounds very ominous. Is there something you have not been telling me?”

Kris hoped he maintained a poker face, “Let’s just talk tomorrow. It really has been a long day for both of us and I think talks are better after a good night’s sleep.”

Katy smiled, “OK, I am sure it is nothing we can’t resolve. I missed you so much hopefully there are no more Africa trips for a while.”

Katy kissed him. Kris felt terrible knowing he was going to hurt her the next day. He kissed her back out of guilt. Kris eventually pulled back and helped her into the car. He returned to the house. His father was sitting on the couch reading a magazine, “Your mother is tucking Adam in and probably catering to his every whim.”

“Dad, he is not that spoiled but he is a multi-platinum recording artist used to having a whole entourage kissing is ass. Please don’t give him a hard time or end up getting yourself sued by injuring him.”

“Relax, a little hard labor never hurt anyone. Besides considering all the sacrifices you have made for him the very least he could do is help your father out. Kris, if he can’t to that he is not worth you giving up your time.” 

“Speaking of Adam, where did Mom put him?”

“He is staying in Daniel’s old room. How is Katy doing?”

“Fine. I don’t know what to do. Katy is so sweet and we get along really well. She is so even tempered and...easy going.”

Neil shrugged, “Maybe that is the problem she is too easy going and you are taking it for granted. Adam could have been more gracious to her and I don’t like him being so manipulative.”

“Dad, maybe you shouldn’t spend the day with him. You have been riding him pretty hard.” Kris was worried his father would basically chase Adam away. Kris was starting to feel like a 13 year old girl with a first boyfriend.

“Relax, I am not going to play out some scene from deliverance. I will take him to the stores and then out to lunch. I want to get to know him before you stay at his house. If Adam doesn’t like it he can go back to LA without you.”

Kris knew he wasn’t going to sway his father so he just said goodnight and headed up to check on Adam. Kris knocked on the door and then opened it. Adam was laying on the bed playing with his i-phone. He had removed all his makeup and looked like a little kid sulking. Adam looked up and smiled mischievously, “I hope this is a booty call.”

Kris smiled back, “I am not sure that would go over too well. Sorry about dinner.”

Adam shrugged, “That’s ok, I am going to juice for a few days once I get to LA. My photo shoot is still over a week away and I just read an article that says you can speed up your metabolism by cheating on your diet.”

“Er…I was talking more about my Dad. I am sorry he is still being so harsh.”

Adam shrugged, “As long as he doesn’t take me into the woods or make me do anything too strenuous. What are you and Katy going to do all day? Are you going to tell her about LA or about us? I have to admit she is much cuter and nicer than I expected.”

“Katy is a great person. I don’t want to hurt her. I am not sure LA is a good idea.”

Adam sat up, “Kris, whether or not you go to LA is not going to change the fact that you liked being with me. While I think Katy is pretty and would make the perfect wife, I didn’t see any reaction from you to her that showed you regretted being with me. Either you are a serial cheater or you realize you and her will never work since I have a feeling you prefer men.”

Kris wasn’t expecting this conversation, “I do feel guilty for cheating.”

Adam got up and went closer to Kris, “That is not the same thing. All things being equal who would you rather be with right now?”

Adam ran his hand down Kris’ shirt and then wrapped his arm around Kris’ neck and pulled him into a deep kiss. Kris felt the kiss to his knees and felt the blood rush to his cock. Even though he heard alarm bells going off in his head, he returned the kiss and pulled Adam closer. Kris really did not understand this passionate side of himself. In all his 24 years, he never lost himself in passion, well not before meeting Adam Lambert. He was doomed for sure especially since Adam was not exactly promising anything more than a good time.

Kris finally garnered the strength to pull back, “Adam we need to stop. We are in my parent’s house and we can’t get caught.”

Adam shrugged, “Your Dad already seems to know and is already mad at me. I think you need to give me something to remember while I am stuck at home depot with him. You do realize what a ridiculous sacrifice I am making for you. I wouldn’t even go with my own Dad to home depot.”

Kris had to ask, “Why are you playing along?”

“Partly because your father scares me but mostly because I know your family is important to you and if they are against me it is just a matter of time until you listen to them.”

“By then you may not need a pretend boyfriend.”

Adam shrugged, “I may not need it but I may like it. Best of both worlds, eh?”

Kris was even more lost. Adam was playing games for sure but he didn’t care. Kris kissed him again and ended up on Daniel’s bed making out. Adam tried to take it further but Kris stopped him, “I am not going to come in my brother’s old bed.”

Adam grinned, “Are you laying down the gauntlet? I am totally up to the challenge.”

Kris jumped up not trusting himself which resulted in him banging into the wall. Adam laughed but quickly stopped when he heard Kris’ Mom enquire after him. Adam yelled back, “Sorry Kim, I am used to a California King and fell off the twin bed. Everything is fine.”

Kris stifled a giggle as did Adam, “Bad enough I have to do chores tomorrow but your parents are real cock-blockers.”

“All parents are cock-blockers.”

“Not mine but then again I don’t live with them. Good thing we are going to my house next.”

Kris waited a few more moments and then slipped out of Adam’s room only to run into his father. Neil looked at Kris and just shook his head before going into his bedroom. Kris went in his own room both embarrassed and unsettled. Meeting up with his Dad while probably looking ravished was not on his top ten list. Kris ended up just tossing and turning for a few hours until finally falling into a shallow sleep. He awoke to his father waking up Adam, “Come on rock-star, early bird gets the worm. We are leaving in 30 minutes. There is fresh coffee and homemade pancakes downstairs.”

“It’s too early. Besides, I can’t have carbs two days in a row. Do you have any organic greek yogurt?”

“No but there is plenty of tap water. See you downstairs.”

Kris almost felt bad for Adam knowing he was going to have a rough day. Kris was not looking forward to his day either. He had hoped to have a vision overnight showing him the best way to handle the situation with Katy but that didn’t happen. After showering and dressing, he was still no closer to finding a solution.

 

By the time Kris got downstairs, Adam and his father had already left. His Mom was there and gave him a cup of coffee, “I warned your father not to be rough on Adam. I never took your father be to be judgmental but he is being awfully rude to Adam. Did he say anything to you? Your father has never been homophobic before.”

“I don’t think Dad is being homophobic, I think he just thinks Adam is a prima donna.”

Kim shook his head, “Well he should be. After all he is Adam Lambert and a superstar. I still can’t believe you know him. How long are you going to pretend to be his boyfriend?”

“A little longer. He asked me to come to LA for a couple weeks.”

Kim seemed to hesitate, “Does Katy know?”

“I am going to tell her today. I think maybe Katy and I should take a break. Between my Africa travels and this Adam Lambert incident, I feel like it isn’t fair to Katy.”

Kim seemed taken aback, “Katy loves you and has patiently waited for you to come around. Unlike most girls, she understands your desire to help people and has the patience of a saint. You are lucky to have her. Not to mention how many women would allow their boyfriends to pretend to be America’s most infamous gay singer’s latest squeeze.” Kim laughed. “You better get going before you add tardiness to your list of sins.”

Kris left feeling even more at odds. Katy was waiting for him on the porch. Kris could tell she put a lot effort into her appearance and had the good manners to compliment her, “Katy, you look beautiful. I really like your highlights.”

Katy smiled, “Wow, Adam must be rubbing off on you that you even noticed. So where are we going for lunch?”

Kris took her to the nicest restaurants in Conway. This would cost him most of his savings but he didn’t need money in LA since Adam was obviously a multi-millionaire. Katy sat down, “You are either proposing or dumping me. Which is it?”

Kris just stared at Katy and then she laughed, “I am kidding, Kristopher. I heard the salmon is excellent here.”

They ordered and Kris decided he needed to dive into the conversation, “Katy, Adam asked me to come to LA with him. His ex-boyfriend is going back to LA and Adam stupidly agreed to let him stay at his house. As a result, Adam wants me to stay at his house until Gavin finds a place.”

“So how long would you be in LA?”

“I don’t know maybe a few weeks or a month.”

Katy seemed confused, “What will you do in LA for that long? Is Adam paying you to be his boyfriend?”

“No, I hadn’t really thought it through. I guess I will just kind of be on vacation. Maybe I can try and play some music there.”

Katy laughed, “Kris, LA has millions of starving musicians, what makes you think you could get a gig there?”

Kris was annoyed at Katy’s negatively, “I am sure Adam has plenty of friends in the industry.”

“Maybe, you know Kris I have been thinking. You obviously hate Conway and do everything in your power to get away. Let’s face it you are even willing to pretend to be gay just to avoid being here. Why don’t we leave? I can come with you to LA.”

Kris was not expecting this at all and was shocked to say the least. He had to think fast, “Katy, I am pretending to be Adam’s boyfriend won’t it be strange if my girlfriend comes too?”

“Not really. You are going to have to come up with a break up excuse sooner or later. Besides, it’s not like I am asking to stay with you and Adam. My friend Mary lives in Redondo beach which probably isn’t too far from where Adam lives. I am sure Adam will understand. You are doing him a favor. Besides, I don’t need your permission to visit my friend.”

Kris was at a loss for words. He was not sure how to handle this dilemma. Their food arrived and Kris just let Katy do all the talking. She told him what has been going on since he left for Africa and Kris just day dreamed. After the meal, he took Katy back to her house and explained he had some errands of his own to run. Kris needed to stop by the church and provide all the receipts from his trip and inquire if any future trips were in the works. He knew since they were focusing on domestic issues there wouldn’t be any but no use not trying. After botching up his break up, Kris was grasping at straws to get away.

The church didn’t ruin his record of failures and informed that no international trip were being planned for at least the next two years. Kris said he would consider helping out on local charities but knew he probably would not follow through on it. Kris went back to his house. His father was on the porch drinking a beer which was odd since it was only around five o’clock. Neil looked over, “Your Mom sent me out on the porch because Adam was being a baby.”

“What happened?”

“Son, I told you I can’t be held responsible if the boy is a klutz. He was carrying some wood from the car to the garage and the idiot stubbed his toe. I told him not to wear open toe shoes but he insisted besides his sandals all he had was designer boots that couldn’t be ruined. You ask me he was just trying to get out of changing the battery.”

“Did you get along at all?” Kris tried to hide his anxiety as he asked the question. The truth was he cared a lot what his father thought of Adam.”

Neil laughed, “Relax, he did OK. He is manipulative and a real charmer but I got the sense there is some genuine integrity buried deep in there. He asked a lot questions about you and what you were like growing up.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, now how did it go with Katy.”

“Not so well, she wants to go to LA.”

Neil spit out his beer, “What? Did you tell her you had feelings for Adam?”

“I tried but I couldn’t gain control of the conversation. Before I knew it she was planning on going to LA.”

“Good luck explaining that to Adam. Kris, you need to man-up because I don’t want to be around Katy or Adam when they figure out you are playing both of them.”


End file.
